Brace Yourself, Hogwarts - The Demigods are Here
by moonshroom420
Summary: With the war against Gaea over, the seven, Nico and Thalia barely get a rest before Chiron informs them of the magical world of wizards and witches. Specifically, a boy named Harry Potter, who is entering his 5th year at Hogwarts. Percy's job for an entire year is to keep the Chosen One safe from Voldemort. But the evil wizard seems to know more about Percy than he should. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**VOLDEMORT**_

"Severus," I hissed as the shadow behind the door grew. A greasy-haired robed man slid out of the darkness and bowed before me.

"My Lord," Snape cooed, his eyes trained on the floor.

"What news of Potter?"

Snape straightened up and looked into my eyes.

"My Lord, we have been watching Potter's movements all summer. We sent the dementors after the boy, at your word, and it has been confirmed that Dumbledore has called for _him."_

I nodded approvingly, stroking Nagini's neck as she curled around the head of my chair.

"Good," I mused, twirling my bone-white wand in my other hand. "And you are sure Dumbledore has called upon the centaur?"

Snape nodded once.

"Yes, My Lord. I was there myself when he placed the request."

I felt my lipless mouth twitch up in a smirk.

"You have done well, Severus," I conceded, and Snape bowed again. I flicked my hand. "Now leave us."

The black-haired man complied and disappeared down the stairs of our temporary residence. I petted Nagini again.

"Well, my pet," I crooned to the snake. "It seems our most important piece has been moved. Our queen of the chess board, so to speak."

I looked out the window to the lit-up city of New York and smiled dangerously.

"Dumbledore was foolish to trust that ridiculous half-breed. Sending his little campers to the school to protect Potter. He doesn't know what they're capable of." I stood up and embraced the window.

"None of them do. So, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, accept that quest and attend the wizarding school for the year. I will await your arrival." I snapped part of the window pane.

"Then you will be mine."

**So, usually the chapters will not be this short. I kind of just needed to establish Voldemort's plans. Until next time!**

**Oh, and this is obviously kind of AU**


	2. Chapter 2

_**PERCY**_

"Hold up," I said, and put my hand in the air for emphasis. "You want us to do what now?"

Chiron sighed and Annabeth groaned and hit her head on the table repeatedly. The other demigods rolled their eyes and Leo mimed shooting himself.

"Dude, are you sure retaking the curse of Achilles was a good idea? It seems to have slowed down your brain more than usual." Nico asked seriously. I scowled at him. After the war with Gaea, he had taken me back to the River Styx and I'd bathed in it once again, making Annabeth pull me out after deciding my weak spot would still be the small of my back.

Chiron ignored Nico and faced me.

"Percy, as I have said for the…"

"Sixth!" Piper supplied. Chiron gestured to her.

"As I have said for the sixth time, you're going to a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, which was founded by the Four Original Sons of Hecate, and protecting the boy Harry Potter. He is in grave danger and my counterpart, Professor Dumbledore, has asked for extra assistance keeping Harry safe. The Dark Lord has made another attempt of his life this summer alone."

I nodded importantly, digesting this for a sixth time. Then I looked around.

"And _all _of us have to go? Don't you think such a big group of newbies would raise some suspicions?"

The Seven of the Prophecy, Nico and Thalia were gathered around the table on the deck of the Big House. We'd been here for the best part of an hour, trying to understand exactly what Chiron wanted us to do.

"Why, Percy? Do you not think all of us are worthy of going?" Asked Jason. I pouted at him.

"No need to get touchy, Sparkles. Just thinking out loud."

Jason crossed his arms and opened his mouth indignantly.

"Sparkles!" He said incredulously. I nodded again.

"Yep. It was that, or Shocky."

"Wasn't Thalia Shocky?" Leo complained, earning himself a glare from the Hunter and from Jason.

"This is not relevant!" Chiron called, and we all quieted down. Frank hid his grin and Hazel fanned her face. Piper whispered something to Jason, who calmed down, while Leo, Nico and I smacked high-fives. Annabeth and Thalia rolled their eyes. Chiron coughed.

"Children, you are all being transported to the current safe-house for Harry Potter. Number 12, Grimmauld Place."

"Heh," I sniggered. "Sounds like Nico built it."

The son of Hades scowled and I felt cold fingers run down my spine. He is gonna get me for that later, I can tell.

"Continuing on," Chiron insisted, feeling the tempers rise. "All your things must be packed by twelve o'clock. Then, a few members of the Order will be coming to pick you up, along with your belongings."

I knew the Order he was talking about. The Order of the Phoenix, whatever kind of name that was. It was some secret group that worked against the 'Dark Lord', who'd been mentioned earlier.

"And, you said they could like, _Apparate, _or something?" Piper asked, looking confused again. She fiddled with Katoptris, her dagger, and looked at Chiron imploringly.

"Please tell me it's not like shadow-travelling?" She finished. Chiron nodded.

"No it is not like shadow travel." He paused to soak up the looks of relief on everyone's faces. "It's a whole lot worse."

"Greeeaat," Nico muttered sarcastically. Hazel visibly paled and so did Piper. Chiron stood up to leave, like it was no big deal.

"Go pack, campers! Be ready for some schooling like never before."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I hauled my _highly _extensive amount of belongings out of the Poseidon cabin. In the massive trunk Chiron had given each of us, I had barely managed to fill up even a fifth of it. The contents were just extra jeans, some more shirts – mostly Camp Half-Blood, but I had two purple SPQR ones – and a spare pair of joggers. Riptide was in my pocket and I fiddled nervously with my bead necklace and passed my fingers aimlessly over the SPQR tattoos on the inside of my arms. Mum had not been happy about the drawing, but I had told her it was not my idea and I would rather be inked than dead.

Pulling my massive trunk thing behind me, I caught up with Annabeth as she exited the Athena cabin, carrying an equally large suitcase. Just the sight of her took my breath away. Whether in Tartarus, fighting Kronos or Gaea, or purposely dressed up, my girlfriend was beautiful.

After the end of the war against Mother Earth, the camp had celebrated with the Romans and even the gods for days. During that time, Annabeth and I had gotten even closer, if it were possible. Heck, sometimes we even slept in the same bed together. It never went past sleeping though… unless you count making out. Leo apparently did, but Piper had just told him to shut up and deal with it.

"Hey Wise Girl," I greeted. Annabeth looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Seaweed Brain," she replied, and I fell into step beside her.

"What do you think of this new quest?" She asked after a while. I sighed.

"Honestly? I'm pissed off."

Annabeth gave me a quizzical look. I elaborated.

"Well, I was looking forward to having at least a _little _time with you before being shipped off to another life-threatening adventure."

She laughed and I couldn't stay mad. I smiled too.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The others were waiting at the meeting point outside the Big House when we arrived. All their trunks were piled on top of each other and I sighed dejectedly.

"Tell me we don't have to try and balance these two as well," I asked irritably, gesturing to mine and Annabeth's suitcases. Jason shrugged while Leo summoned a handful of metal scraps out of his belt. Frank sighed.

"Again?" he asked. "Seriously?"

Behind him, Nico shrugged. Frank grumbled something, but turned into an elephant and picked up our trunks and placed them carefully on top of the pile. It teetered. Hazel shrieked as the centre trunk shifted and toppled off the stack, causing the rest to fall as well. We all dived out of the way and by the time the carnage was over, only two trunks were still in their pile-up position. It was Nico's – which was on the bottom – and Leo's, who'd apparently over-packed and made it impossible for his trunk to move. I unlatched the locks and before I even registered Leo's indignant cry, I was gawking at all the things he'd brought.

"Dude," I cried, picking up a hacksaw and a toolbox. "What the Hades?!"

Leo pouted.

"Perce, I can't sleep without my tools," he said seriously. I raised my eyebrows and Frank sniggered. Leo ignored us both and took the items off of me, locking his trunk back up. Just then, Chiron trotted around the corner. He surveyed the mess and closed his eyes briefly.

"Children, the Auror's are here," he announced. We all stared at him blankly.

"I mean the people who are taking you to the safe house."

A sound of recognition rose from all nine of us. The centaur sighed again.

"Gods help those wizards," he muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

_**PERCY**_

We all collected our trunks from their dispersed positions and lugged them around the corner. What we saw made us all crack up.

There were a bunch of people wearing some of the weirdest clothes I've ever seen. They had different hair styles – one girls was bubble-gum pink – and each person was holding a broomstick.

"What're we gonna do with them," Thalia snorted, pointing to the brooms. "Sweep the floor?"

The girl with pink hair frowned slightly before making eye contact with Chiron.

"This is them then?" She asked. Her accent was British. Chiron nodded.

"Yes, Nymphadora." The girl, Nymphadora, huffed at the sound of her name and looked at us demigods.

"Tonks," she snapped. "My name is Tonks."

Chiron nodded in apology. Then he faced us.

"Auror's, this is Jason Grace," Jason waved. "Piper McLean," Piper curtsied. "Hazel Levesque," Hazel waved awkwardly. "Frank Zhang," Frank saluted and I sniggered. Chiron ignored me and continued.

"Leo Valdez," Leo stuck out his tongue. "Annabeth Chase," Annabeth waved and smiled. "Thalia G-"

"Just Thalia," Thalia interrupted. Chiron nodded.

"Of course. Umm, this is Nico di Angelo," Nico looked up from his hands and passed his eyes emotionlessly over the Aurors'. They shuffled awkwardly.

"And this," Chiron pointed at me. "Is Percy Jackson."

I watched as each witch's and wizard's eyes were drawn to me. Tonks smiled widely and whispered out of the side of her mouth at a scarred man next to her. The man's scraggly hair was a pale strawberry blond and for the first time I realised that he had a glass eye strapped to his head. It whizzed around at a dizzying speed and I felt my stomach lurch as is stopped suddenly and glared at me. I swallowed and gave what I hoped was a friendly smile. I think it was more like a grimace. The glass-eyed man limped forward on a stick and got right in my face.

"You're the sea kid?" He asked, his voice husky and deep. I nodded, wondering how they knew.

"Alistair Moody," the man introduced himself. Behind him, Tonks whispered 'Mad-Eye Moody." I tried to keep in my snort of laughter, but it came out and I quickly tried to cover it up as a cough.

The rest of the Auror's stepped forward in turn and introduced themselves. Besides Moody and Tonks, there were only two more men. One was a middle-aged looking man called Remus Lupin, and the other was a tall dark skinned man named Kingsley Shacklebolt. They each gripped brooms in their hands and cloaks were hung over their arms.

"So, what're the sweepers for?" Leo asked, looking at the broomsticks. He touched one. "There's nothing special about them. Nothing mechanical."

Tonks laughed and Remus smiled.

"Valdez, right? They're not mechanical. These things fly. Mine is a Silver Arrow model, while Remus and Kingsley have Nimbus 1000's. Moody has a Tinderblast."

We all stared at the different brooms. Annabeth narrowed her eyes sceptically.

"They fly, huh?" She asked, but it sounded like a challenge. Tonks looked at her and smirked.

"Sure do, blondie. Watch."

Tonks swung her leg over the handle of the broom and then kicked off the ground. Thalia watched in fascination as the broom started levitating off the ground. Annabeth doubled back while Leo practically drooled over it. Nico muttered something about hoping Zeus was in a good mood. Which reminded me.

"Chiron," I said, after Tonks had touched back down. "What about Nico and me? We can't go into Zeus's territory or he'll blast us to bits. I don't think Hazel is super-safe either."

Hazel looked uncomfortable at the sudden attention towards her and she dropped her gaze to the ground. Chiron smiled.

"Glad you asked, Percy. Originally you were going to Apparate with the Auror's, but they told me just now that since you are not naturally magical, the Ministry would pick up your traces if they tried. Instead, Mr di Angelo and Miss Levesque will be shadow-travelling together to Grimmauld Place. You, my dear boy, will be water travelling."

I cocked my head. Water travelling?

"Like, swimming?" I asked, wondering exactly how long it would take me to swim from Long Island to London. The Auror's laughed like this was funny. Annabeth rolled her eyes and Chiron shook his head.

"No, Percy. It is much like shadow travel, only through water. The rest of you-" He pointed to everyone besides Nico, Hazel and me. "Line up your trunks in front of Mr Moody, then get into pairs and pick an Auror to travel with. Alistair will be taking your bags."

I was about to ask how Mad-Eye was going to fly with so many huge trunks, but then the guy pulled out a duffel bag the same size as our suitcases. I was going to ask how _that _would help, before he started dumping our trunks inside it like it was nothing. My jaw fell open and Annabeth started muttering about how ridiculous it was. By the time Moody was finished, the bag looked only half-full. Then he strapped it onto his broom end and glared around at the demigods watching him with wide eyes.

"Get on with it, midgets. It's a fairly long flight." He growled, before mounting his broom and standing still, waiting for my friends to pair up and get on one of the flying death traps. Thalia was pale as she gripped Annabeth's shoulder while the daughter of Athena led her towards Remus. Once Thalia was on, I skipped over to my girlfriend and pecked her cheek.

"See you at the Grim-and-Mouldy Place," I said, smiling. Annabeth rolled her eyes, but smiled as she mounted the broom behind Thalia.

All my friends were soon on a broom. Leo and Frank were together and sitting behind Kingsley. Leo kept running his hand along the wood and mumbling about how much he could improve the broom with some mechanical updates.

Jason and Piper were seated with Tonks, who looked pretty happy. Jason had just explained to her that he could fly by himself some of the time so the weight wasn't too much for her broom to hold.

I watched as each demigod sent a silent prayer to Zeus as they started rising into the sky. Thalia squeezed her eyes shut and locked her arms onto Lupin's shoulders so tight her knuckles turned white. The daughter of Zeus had been excused from her Hunter duties to go on this quest, but she still had her oath against boys. Somehow though, I knew Artemis wouldn't be mad at her lieutenant for holding onto a man. Thalia was terrified of heights.

As I watched my friends fly off on freakin' magical brooms, Chiron touched my shoulder and jerked his head towards the beach. Nico and Hazel started into the forest and I yelled after them.

"See you guys at Nico's place!"

Nico glared at me as he and his half-sister disappeared into the shadow of an oak tree.

"So," I started, as Chiron led me down to the surf. "Water travel?"

**The idea for water travel is not mine, and I disclaimer it because it belongs to heyitstempest, who used it in her story first. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or PJO. Or water travelling, that was invented by heyitstempest.**

_**PERCY**_

Chiron stopped beside the water on Long Island's beach. I halted beside him. The centaur turned to face me.

"Percy, water travel is, as I said before, much like shadow travel. You must envision the place you want to go and concentrate on it with your whole mind. Then, use water to summon an aquatic twister. Step into it and imagine it taking you where you need to go."

Instead of bowing down and praising my mentor for figuring this out, I glared at him.

"Chiron, you know how much easier _everything _would have been if you'd told me this four years ago?"

Chiron shrugged.

"Percy, four years ago you weren't as strong."

"Point taken," I grumbled. Then I stepped into the sea.

"So, I just summon a twister?"

"Yes."

I concentrated and whipped my hands through the air. A swirl of water grew up around me until I was completely engulfed in strong pulls of liquid.

"Where do I go?!" I shouted over the rushing noise.

"For now, try and move to the edge of the forest!" Chiron yelled back. I closed my eyes and thought hard about the edge of the forest.

Suddenly my throat was being compressed and I couldn't breathe. It felt like someone was hugging me, trying to break all the bones in my body and squish me into a bottle. Then, the sensation faded and I saw trees. I gasped in air and fell to my knees, trying to keep my breathing steady. Chiron trotted up to me.

"Well done, Percy! On your first try, too."

I sat on my heels and glared once again at the centaur.

"You didn't tell me it would suffocate me!" I accused. Chiron winced.

"Yes, well, I was hoping that it wouldn't."

"Great," I muttered, getting to my feet. "Is that going to happen every time?"

"Until you get complete hold of it, yes."

I stomped back to the beach.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I think you're ready to go to Grimmauld Place," Chiron finally said as I ran back to him from the Aphrodite Cabin. I collapsed and fell into the sea, rejuvenating my aching head.

"Well, good," I muttered, not even strong enough to quip. Having my invincibility back has made me even tireder than before.

"Since you don't know what the house looks like," he continued. "Just think very, very hard of the address. Number 12, Grimmauld Place. You understand, Percy?"

I lifted a hand lazily and did a half-hearted thumbs up before letting it splash back into the water. The ocean was making me feel better, sure, but even it couldn't completely take away the fatigue.

We'd been practicing for a good two hours now. Chiron had told me that by now, the others would have arrived at the safe-house. Nico and Hazel would have been there for ages, unless they made a stop somewhere and stayed.

"Loud and clear," I said, getting up. I summoned another tornado.

It was getting a lot easier by now. I could almost do it in my sleep, I bet. Through the waves of pounding water, Chiron yelled some last instructions.

"You will find all you need to attend the school at the safe-house, Percy! Good luck! Protect Harry Potter!"

I was whisked away in a storm of water. I kept thinking how much of a dramatist Chiron was.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Turns out that in London, there's no sea. So, guess where I landed?

In a fountain.

When I'd gotten out of the water art, I noticed that it – thankfully – was nighttime. I was in a dilapidated park, across the road from a row of crummy-looking apartment blocks. As I exited the park and crossed the street, I noticed that Number 12 was missing.

This _had _to be Grimmauld Place, but there was no Number 12.

Suddenly, the building started shaking. I stepped back, shocked, as windows rattled and walls moved. No one else in their apartments even noticed. After a few minutes of the random internal earthquake, there before me stood Number 12 Grimmauld Place. A gate popped up with a grinding noise. It was like it was always there.

I was getting sufficiently freaked out, wondering if all this wizards and magic junk had gotten to my head a bit far, before the door to the magical house opened and my twin stepped out.

The guy had the same hair, I could see his eyes were green just like mine – but more emerald than sea-green. He wore glasses and had a slightly smaller figure but we could practically be identical.

As I opened the gate, the boys head snapped up from where he'd been holding it in his hands as he sat on the steps.

"Uh… hi?" I tried, waving awkwardly. The boy pulled a stick from his pocket.

"Who're you?" He asked, his voice cold. I blew my cheeks out.

"I don't know if I want to tell you…" I said slowly. I immediately knew it was the wrong answer. The boy's emerald eyes flared and he sped down the steps. On instinct, I drew Riptide. He halted at the sight of the glowing blade, his eyes wide. Then he angled his head towards the house again.

"Ron! Hermione! There's someone out here with a sword!"

The door burst open again and two more teens fell through it. One had a shock of ginger hair and the other had curly brown hair. That's all I could see as they piled down the steps to stand in front of me.

"Harry, is he a Death Eater?" The ginger guy asked, looking me up and down. Despite my situation, I laughed.

"Death… EATER?!" I howled, clutching my stomach. "Who… the _Hades _would want to eat Thanatos?!"

I giggled myself hoarse, falling to my knees and doubling over. Above my head, the three teens shared quizzical looks of utter astonishment and slight fear.

"We gotta get this guy to the Order meeting," the ginger boy muttered. "He might be like those others." The bushy-haired girl looked at me as my twin and the other boy hoisted me up by my upper arms and pulled me into the house.

**Please review, I know for a fact there are a lot of people reading this because my chapter stats tell me! It reminds me that people do like what I write and to write faster. So reveiws get you chapters faster. **

**Lets see if we can reach 25 for the next update, huh?**

**Jasmine Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**PERCY**_

I calmed down as soon as I was pulled through the door. Because there was no way I could keep laughing in a place that looked like this.

It was painted completely black, with dark grey hangings and cobwebs just about everywhere. Every piece of furniture and painting gave off a creepy vibe, like Nico's sword. The hallway was narrow and straight, and I saw a yellow light shining from underneath the door at the end. A staircase branched off from right next to the door, and I looked up. Stairs spiralled upwards so far I could hardly see the top.

I started getting uncomfortable and Harry and his ginger friend yanked me along. I fidgeted and tried to wrest myself out of their grip, but they held tighter. By the time we passed a class case filled with shrunken heads, I was ready to bolt.

I started full on wrestling with the two boys holding me. I grabbed their hands in mine and pushed them away, turning around to face the door again. The bushy haired girl had taken Riptide off me, but I felt the pen in my pocket. She obviously didn't know of its returning ability.

Harry stayed on his feet and I pushed past them. His friend was not so lucky. When I looked around fleetingly while running down the corridor, all I saw was a shock of orange hair sticking out of a pile of coats and what looked like a… massive leg made into a hat and jumper stand.

I suppose looking around was a mistake. I accidently veered to the left and since it was a narrow hall, I hit the wall. A massive crashing noise sounded throughout the house. I shook my head and kept running. The hallway seemed a lot longer now…

Two cracks suddenly snapped the tense silence and I ran straight into something. The something was tall and was wearing woolly sweaters with bright ginger hair, so they were really someone's. I tried to backtrack and go around them, but Harry and his two friends were behind me and with the twins in front, I was essentially stuck. I held up my hands, my ballpoint in one.

"Alright, I didn't want to, but I have to," I said slowly. I uncapped Riptide. The five of them jumped back at the sight of my glowing sword. One of the tall twins raised his stick.

"Accio sword!" He shouted. Nothing happened. His twin nudged him and whispered something. I lifted Riptide higher and stared into their eyes.

"Let me through," I commanded. I guess I forgot about Harry and his two friends behind me.

A weight crashed into my back and I was sent flying forward. Riptide spun out of my hand and skidded down the hallway, clanking on things as it went. I landed on the ground heavily, with someone pinning me down. Another someone steadied my kicking feet while the twins grabbed an arm each.

_Well crap… _I thought as they brought my face up to the light and looked over it. Their eyes widened.

"Blimy, Harry," one of them said. "He looks like you!"

Harry shuffled over, pointing his stick at my nose. He looked over my face and stumbled a bit, taken aback.

"He does," he murmured, tapping his lips with his stick-thing.

"He may look like Harry, Fred, but he could still be an infiltrator sent by You-Know-Who," said a twin. I realised he had a massive 'G' on the front of his jumper. It looked a bit too small for him. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Duh," he said. I frowned.

"'He' is right here, and completely capable of answering his own questions," I quipped, glaring. They all looked at me as though forgetting I could talk. Fred's grip on my wrist tightened.

"Well, who sent you?" He asked bluntly. I pouted.

"Tell me who You-Know-Who is first," I demanded. If they didn't know Chiron, I didn't want them to.

The twins shared uneasy looks before Harry pursed his lips and said, "Voldemort."

I couldn't help it. I cracked up again.

"What-" I gasped, laughing. "Kind of a name is that? _Voldywarts!"_

My whole body shook and the person on my feet started jiggling. I think it was the ginger haired boy. Harry, Fred and 'G' all looked at me like I was flippin' mad.

"You're _laughing…?_" Fred asked, looking incredulous. I tried to nod seriously.

"Well, wouldn't you if someone had that name?" I replied, giggling. They all shared looks. I stopped chuckling and pursed my lips to keep from smiling too widely.

"I have, without a doubt, never heard, seen or been acquainted with Mr. Mouldy-Pants," I declared, stifling another giggle fit. "Or whoever those people you were talking about before were," I followed up. "The… _Death Eaters…!_" I laughed again.

"You're insane, man," Fred told me, pulling me to my feet and locking an arm around one of mine. 'G' did the same, holding my wrist tightly before steering me towards the door with the light coming from it. I tried to stop them moving, but every time I did Harry did that shock thing on my waist, where he squeezed right where I was ticklish.

And the only reason they were still intact and not nursing broken bones or bruises is because I had a feeling that this is where I needed to go.

I was confirmed right when Fred burst the door open and on the other side of the room I heard Annabeth's voice.

"Percy, what did you do now?"

**Wow, see? Not too hard to review XD We got there overnight! New goal: We could get to… **

**35**

**The views on this story are just gangbusters the number doubles every time I look at it! Currently it's at 1400 (wow), so I know you can make that review number :D !**


	6. Chapter 6

_**PERCY**_

The room was full of people. Like, packed. I recognised Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye and Kingsley, but besides my fellow demigods, that's all I knew. Mostly, the place was full of red-headed people. My eyes found Annabeth's.

"You know, next time I'm forced to water-travel – _by myself – _to some creepy, wizard hang-out, you guys should wait out the front." I told them sternly. Thalia smirked.

"What's the matter, Kelp Head? Did whittle Percy get his soggy butt kicked?"

I glared at the Huntress.

"For the record, no. I let them, because they would take me where I needed to go."

Thalia scoffed.

"No, Jackson. You just suck."

Then I realised the whole room was watching us. I rolled my eyes.

"My butt is _not _soggy," I clarified. "Pinecone Face is just jealous because sea disasters are better than air disasters."

Every demigod groaned as Thalia stood up.

"You want to continue that, Jackson?" She asked, her voice low. I smiled triumphantly.

"Sure thing, Grace."

Her face heated up and I felt Fred and 'G' let me go. Thalia scared them, obviously. The Hunter of Artemis reached behind her and her bow and quiver appeared in her hands. Her quiver, stocked with silver arrows, hung over her shoulder and she loaded one in a blink. I felt my pockets. Riptide was there now. I yanked it out and my sword shot up as I uncapped it. The bushy haired girl yelped and Ginger started blubbering about how he had taken my sword away.

Then Thalia jumped over the table.

Her first shot skimmed over my head, parting my wayward hair. I ducked and swung with Riptide, dodging her next shot and leaping onto the table myself. I danced around, keeping my footing while avoiding stepping on anyone's notes and such. Another arrow whistled towards me and I side-stepped, bringing my sword down and cutting the shaft clean in half. Thalia yelled in anger and loaded two arrows at once. I brandished Riptide, ignoring the looks of shock, horror, fear and disbelief on the faces of the room's occupants. Except for my friends. They were chatting idly, not even watching Thalia and I. Annabeth leaned over to a pudgy, ginger haired woman who had tears in her eyes as she watched our fight.

"It's okay, Mrs Weasley," she comforted. "This is the fourth time this week."

Mrs Weasley looked horrified at that. And that's all I saw before a flash of silver caught my eye right before it impaled me.

I put Riptide up to block my face. The arrow bounced off and hit the table. That was a close-range shot. Thalia was less than a foot from me, and the arrow would have gone straight through my head if it weren't for my ADHD.

Thalia loaded another arrow just as I brought up Riptide and put the tip under her chin. Her arrow aimed at my head and my sword at her neck, it was a draw. We weren't even breathing heavily. One of the Auror's, Tonks, looked at Harry and the twins.

"And you beat this guy _how?_" She asked incredulously. They shrugged, eyes wide. I looked straight at Thalia.

"Finished?" I asked cockily. She made a face and lowered her bow. I recapped Riptide and we stepped away from each other. The room was silent.

"You guys done yet?" Nico yawned, his eyes drooping. The room occupants faced him, shocked.

"They nearly killed each other!" Mrs Weasley shrieked. Nico yawned again.

"No, that was them being friendly. You should see the times they _actually _try and kill each other. How much ambrosia did Percy have to eat before his face went back to normal?"

"He had to have some nectar as well because his insides started burning from overdose," Annabeth replied, glaring at me. "You just couldn't shut up about the splinter, could you?"

I shrugged. It was funny. Thalia had gone to visit her tree on the camps boarder and gotten a massive splinter. I thought it was hilarious. Thalia didn't.

"Well, thanks to you two, the ideal, _non-violent _introduction has gone out the window," Jason announced, looked between me and his older sister. I frowned.

"Not true," I pouted. Then I turned to the motherly Mrs Weasley. I held out my hand and smiled.

"Percy Jackson, Mrs Weasley. Nice to meet you."

I thought she was going to faint.

Annabeth's arm locked around mine and dragged me to my chair. She shoved me into it and looked apologetically around the room.

"Sorry," she started. "My boyfriend and Thalia _are _friends they just have a… um… love-hate relationship?"

Slowly the wizards came out of their shocked stupors. I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Why?" Someone asked. It was the bushy haired girl who was with Harry before.

"Well Hermione, you know about the Greek gods?"

The girl, Hermione, nodded hesitantly. Annabeth looked everyone in the eye before she continued.

"They're real."

All the kids were wearing confused looks while the adults nodded like they knew this. They probably did. Chiron would have notified them about us.

"We're their children," Annabeth motioned to us all. "Demigods. I am a child of Athena-"

"The goddess of wisdom?" Hermione asked, looking dubious. My girlfriend nodded.

"Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite," Piper smiled brightly and Harry, his ginger friend, Fred and 'G's' eyes were immediately on her. I stifled a groan. Jason better be in a good mood.

"And – well, I should let everyone tell about themselves."

Jason looked up at Annabeth.

"With all titles?" He asked. We all made praying positions with our hands.

"No," Annabeth decided. "Just your parent."

We all sighed in relief. I had too many titles to remember. Annabeth went first, looking around the room at the doubtful children and the eager adults.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," she declared. Hermione crossed her arms and frowned.

"Prove it," she muttered. Annabeth looked at her with a blank expression.

"Granger, I have no noticeable powers, but when you see the others… well… they'll show you."

Hermione went a bit red as Hazel stood up.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." My friend then raised her arms and every single gold and silver thing in the room levitated. Jewels and precious stones popped out of the floor and everyone's eyes looked like they were going to fall out.

"Waaait a minute," Hermione interjected. "Pluto?"

"Hades' Roman form," Hazel explained. "Without too much detail, the gods have multiple personalities."

Hermione still looked confused, but before she could say anything else Frank stood up.

"I'm, erh, Frank Zhang, son of Mars and…" he looked down at Annabeth, who smiled and gestured that he _did _need to tell the wizards how totally beast he was. I cracked a smile at my inward joke.

"Well, I have this power that was passed down in my family from my ancestors, the Argonauts. My line was blessed by Poseidon so I can… change shape."

Everyone was dead silent as Frank stood there, looking awkward. I cupped my hand and whispered really loudly: "Do the thing Frank! The _thing!_" I motion with my hands, making a tugging motion. Beside me, Leo's cheeks were red and tears of laughter were streaming down his face as he tried to keep in his giggles. Frank sighed, a bit pink, and stood on the table. He closed his eyes and _pop! _

"An iguana!" Harry's ginger friend yelped, his eyes bugging out of his head. The rest of us couldn't help it. We all burst out laughing.

"There's a story behind this!" I giggled. "Buuut, maybe not right now," I conceded, looking at the now-human Frank Zhang take his seat. Hazel put an arm on her boyfriend's shoulder and smiled comfortingly.

Jason then got up.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." I smirked, waiting. Jason jumped off his seat… and didn't come down. Instead, he floated around the ceiling. The wizards below looked like they were going to have a fit. He touched back down in his chair and sat, looking completely normal. Leo snorted in laughter.

With wide eyes trained on her, Piper stood up. She grinned.

"Piper McLean, child of Aphrodite. And, for my demonstration, I need a volunteer!"

Fred, 'G' and their brother all leapt up and begged to be her assistant. I sniggered as Piper tapped Fred's shoulder and he stood up beside her, looking pleased.

"Now, face me Fred," Piper commanded. "Stay still for a moment."

She lightly layered her voice with charmspeak, so Fred went still. Then she faced his family.

"It's okay, this won't hurt," she assured, before turning back to Fred.

"_Fred," _she said, charmspeaking so hard I leaned onto the table and waited for what she wanted me to do.

"_Hop around like a chicken. Peck the table. Flap your arms like you want to fly,"_

Fred spun on the table and started moving jerkily, like a chicken. He 'bawked' and batted his arms, while dipping his head to try and pick up non-existent seeds. I was trying to do the same, but Annabeth put her hands on my shoulders and steadied me. By the time I'd come around completely, everyone was laughing so hard tears were streaming down their faces and Fred had come to the end of the table. Then he stopped, straightened up, and looked around, confused. George was rolling around and crying from hilarity. The rest of his family were stuck between laughter and shock.

**The rest of the demigods powers will be next chapter! Until then!**

**Now, I'm going away for a few days without internet, so the review goal will be a bit higher seeing as you'll have more time to make it : ) I will write during that time and update as soon as possible. **

**I know you can do it! **

**60**


	7. Chapter 7

_**PERCY**_

After Fred got over his embarrassment, he, George and their brother were a lot more wary around Piper. Good thing too, because I think Jason had started to notice the wistful glances headed towards his girlfriend. To make a point, when she sat back down, he dragged Piper into a short and sweet kiss. Harry's ginger friend deflated immediately.

"Okay I'm sorry but what the Hades is your name?" I suddenly asked the guy. His head shot up and he looked at me with something like fear while in the corner Nico muttered something about using his father's name that way.

"I mean, I keep calling you 'Harry's ginger friend', and I only have that description because I know Harry's name! What's yours?"

The guy looked freaked out at all the attention now given to him.

"Ron," he muttered, red blush on his face. "My name's Ron."

"Ronald," Fred coughed. Those twins reminded me of the Stoll brothers at Camp.

"Thanks," I said to Ron. He nodded sheepishly. Annabeth rolled her eyes at me, but then smiled and pushed Thalia up into the metaphorical spotlight.

"Ugh, fine," the punk girl muttered. She looked over the wizards and witches in the room.

"I'm Thalia, Jason's sister and a daughter of Zeus."

I noticed that she was still wearing her silver circlet, and helpfully piped up: "She's also Artemis's lieutenant in the Hunters group. She's immortal, too. And has an oath against boys forever," I added, catching Fred and Georges meaningful winks towards my friend. Thalia nodded at me in thanks and sat back down.

"So, if you're a daughter of Zeus, why do you have such a rivalry with Percy?" Hermione asked, looking between us. Thalia hadn't given a demonstration of her powers as we all knew the magical folk here believed us entirely now. I smirked at her as I made my way to the front of the room.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," I looked at Hermione and smiled widely. "Answer enough?"

For some reason, she blushed and nodded, looking away. I noticed Ron's ears turn red. Before I could contemplate, Nico shouldered me towards my chair. I knew he was looking forward to this, even though he tried not to show it. He flashed the room a creepy and sinister vampire smile, making everyone cringe.

"Nico di Angelo," he announced. "Son of Hades." Ron blew his cheeks out and closed his eyes. Beside him, Harry pointed at Nico curiously.

"I have a feeling I'll regret it, di Angelo, but can you show us you're a son of the lord of the dead?"

Hermione looked at Harry while Nico smirked dangerously. Harry caught his friend's incredulous gaze.

"Yeah, that's right, I know stuff," he mumbled, before turning back to face Nico. My creepy dark friend had his eyes shut, his hands out. I knew he didn't need to do that, but it was for show.

Suddenly the pavement stone at his sides cracked and three skeletons clambered up through the ground to stand by him. Hermione and a ginger haired girl shrieked while Ron's mouth was frozen open. Fred and George were mid conversation, their mouths in the midst of forming words as they stared at the bones of the dead that were now walking around the room.

The Weasley parents were whispering while the rest of the Auror's – including a guy with shaggy black hair and deep blue eyes – were watching Nico's undead company with thinly hidden fear.

Nico then pushed his hands down to the earth and the skeletons disappeared, the cracks resealing themselves. All us demigods applauded while he humoured us and bowed mockingly. Every wizard and witches eyes were on the son of Hades as he went back to his seat.

"And who's our last one?" Mad-Eye asked gruffly, as though he saw skeletons walk around every day. Beside me, Leo stood up indignantly.

"Hey, Spastic-Ball, _last but not least!"_

To our surprise, instead of vaporising Leo, Moody chuckled.

"We have a sassy one." He declared. I pouted. I was sassier than Leo.

Anyway, the elfish boy made his way to the front of the room and bowed.

"Wizards and witches, it is my pleasure to inform you that you are in the presence of none other than Leo Valdez: Bad Boy Supreme, Awesome Commander of the _Argo ll _–"

"We said one title, Leo." Annabeth reminded him. Leo pouted but got to the point.

"Son of Hephaestus and-" He paused for dramatic effect and Annabeth let him have this one.

"THE BOY ON FIRE!" Leo yelled, before his entire being erupted into flames. The effect was immediate and hilarious.

The Weasley's – as I had decided they were all one family – started yelling and Ron got his cup of water ready in his hand before throwing it at Leo. The liquid hissed as it was scorched into vapour. Before the Auror's could douse him with a super magic spell however, Leo put himself out and dusted his clothes like it was nothing. Then, grinning mischievously at all the shocked faces, he bowed again and sauntered off back to his chair. Before he sat down, he smirked triumphantly at Moody. The old Auror bowed his head in mock respect.

"Nice one, Valdez," he said. Suddenly Mrs Weasley bustled over with a glass of water. She started patting Leo's head and fussing over him.

"Leo don't _scare _us like that!" She scolded. After barely knowing her for a day I knew that Mrs Weasley would be our motherly figure on this quest.

The quest…

I leapt out of my chair and practically tackled Lupin. I held onto his shoulders and looked at him desperately.

"Were we supposed to tell you we were demigods?!" I shouted, extremely nervous all of a sudden. Remus chuckled.

"Well, we already knew, but it was up to you to tell the children."

I shared a look with Harry before gazing back at Lupin.

"What about the other students?" I questioned. Chiron hadn't told us any of this!

Lupin looked confused for a second.

"Your centaur mentor didn't tell you?" He asked. I nodded.

"Not a word," I muttered. "He didn't even tell us what the place was _called!"_

"Ah," Lupin said, but he was now withholding a smile. "Yes, he feared your reaction, to put it bluntly."

I looked at Annabeth questioningly, but she just shrugged.

"Why would he fear our reaction?" I asked slowly. Remus bit his lip.

"Well, the school is called Hogwarts."

_That's _why Chiron didn't tell us. I didn't blame him anymore.

Thalia was the first to go, sinking under the table as her stomach tensed so much from laughter she couldn't hold herself up anymore. Leo had his mouth open as if he was slowly registering the name, before he just collapsed on the ground in a fit of peeling giggles that I was sure he would get some ripped abs from. Annabeth and Piper, our most emotionally controlled people, banged their heads on the table and cried in mirth as the name ran through their minds. Jason, Frank and Hazel curled in on themselves and laughed maniacally, wiping tears from their eyes. Nico held onto the wall as he gripped his stomach and cackled like only a son of Hades can.

"Your school… is named after deformed pigs' skin," I clarified, blowing out my cheeks in an attempt to contain my laughter until I got an answer. Lupin smiled.

"I suppose."

I let go of his shoulders and after only a second my stomach hurt so much I couldn't breathe. The dining room was filled with raucous laughter while all the wizards and witches looked on, majorly confused.

"It's even worse than Voldemort!" I cried hoarsely, somehow managing to make myself heard over the yells of hilarity. The other demigods stopped for a total of one second before laughing even harder than before.

"Mouldyshorts!" Thalia shouted as she tried to massage her eyes. Her face had gone slightly purple from oxygen deprivation and tears were streaming down her cheeks from laughing so hard. The others were no better, and I was probably a mess too. The Auror's, the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry looked so confused and lost, and it just made me laugh harder than ever.

**Okay so obviously I'm updating before time. I didn't expect to have internet, that's why, but I do and gods we made the number. Wow. **

**From now on, I'm just gonna update whenever, but remember that reviews make the world go 'round. Or, get you more chapters. Whichever. **

**Jasmine Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**HARRY**_

I just couldn't believe these demigods. The most powerful and famous dark wizard of all time, and they _laugh at him. _They must either be really brave, really stupid, or really ignorant. I was almost afraid to mention Voldemort's follower's names, in case that set them off again.

Turned out I didn't need to.

"Guys guys guys," Percy gasped at my feet, curling in on himself. "Know what Mouldyshorts's followers are called?"

The demigods hiccupped themselves into temporary silence before Percy started bawling again, yelling: "DEATH EATERS!"

They went off again, howling in laughter. The daughter of Pluto, Hazel, propped herself on the table shakily, giggling so much she could only gasp out words.

"Who… would eat… Thanatos?!" She yelled, falling back to the floor. The rest of them kept at it until their laughter petered out and their shoulders started to shake really fast from the silent giggles wracking their bodies as their breath left them. All around, faces started turning purple and they kept silently laughing, tears falling from their eyes. At my feet, Percy rocked around, clapping.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It took a full thirty minutes for the demigods to calm down completely. Although the fire-boy, Leo, kept hiccupping and sniggering to himself every now and then, which made the others giggle as well. By the time the smiles had disappeared from their faces, it was nine thirty. I was exhausted, but my tiredness was nothing compared to Percy's. With the giggling fit, combined with the fact he must seriously love sleep, the son of Poseidon had just conked out right where he had collapsed in his laughing episode. I think he actually fell asleep in the middle of it. I noticed Annabeth glancing at her snoring boyfriend worriedly, which confused me.

"Merlin's beard this guy must be whipped!" Ron exclaimed, bending down to try and pick the messy-haired teen up.

"Thank your lucky shots he lasted this long," Thalia said, sipping a cup of something warm that Mrs. Weasley had given each of them. I sent her a quizzical look as I helped Ron pick up Percy and carry him to the couch.

"Well…" Thalia looked to Annabeth, who nodded and took over from there.

"In our first war-"

"You children have been to WAR!?" Mrs. Weasley screamed, her eyes wide and mouth open. Annabeth shrugged.

"Two major ones and-"

"TWO!"

"Darling!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, placing a calming hand on his wife's shoulders. "Let her finish."

Mrs. Weasley wordlessly agreed and settled down at the table, shakily taking a sip of warmed butterbeer.

"In our first war," Annabeth repeated. "The enemy, Kronos, was invincible. He had taken over the body of…" she wiped away a forming tear. "Of my oldest friend, Luke, and forced him to swim in the River Styx."

Hermione gasped. She obviously knew what that meant. I didn't.

"What's the River Styx?" I asked. Piper replied this time.

"It's a river that runs outside Hades' palace, the same one the Greek hero Achilles was dipped in as a child by his mother. It makes the bearer invincible, save one choice spot, which is their link to the mortal world."

I nodded, digesting this. Annabeth kept going.

"So, Kronos was invincible and no one lasted long enough to find his weak spot. Then, Percy… well, he did the most Percy thing he could do at the time."

My stomach churned in realization and I looked at the sleeping demigod with even more awe.

"You mean _he _went and _bathed _in that River too?" Ron whispered. Annabeth nodded sadly.

"He and Nico went to the Underworld, where after a brief spout with Hades-" She sent a glare at di Angelo, who shrugged. "Percy got into the Styx. He… held told me afterward that he had to concentrate on the one thing that made him want to stay part mortal, and that that thing was me."

I smiled lightly, figuring that Percy and Annabeth were a match made in heaven. For some reason, Hermione just looked jealous.

Annabeth went on to explain how, mere months later, Percy had been taken from their Camp by the goddess Hera (Who I understood Annabeth didn't like), sent to Camp Jupiter where the Roman demigods were, and his invincibility was washed away by a river called the Little Tiber.

"Sooo, how does that apply if he doesn't have the curse anymore?" Ron asked, looking lost.

"When our second war ended-" Mrs. Weasley gripped the table. "Percy retook the curse of Achilles so he could always protect us. His fatal flaw is loyalty to his friends. The gods told him he would destroy the world for one of us."

I seriously couldn't admire the guy more.

"So, because he practically has steel for skin, it takes a lot out of him," Annabeth finished. She stifled a yawn just then, and I realized how tired they all looked. I was exhausted too.

"Why don't you children go up to bed," Mrs. Weasley said, tears brimming in her eyes. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I started towards the doors, preparing to show the demigods up.

"Dears," Mrs Weasley called to them. They stopped. "Your trunks and luggage have been taken up for you and such." She said kindly. Each one smiled thankfully and I was about to lead them all up the stairs before I remembered Percy.

"Umm, Mr Weasley?" I said, looking towards Ron's dad. "Could you maybe…" I pointed at Percy and Mr Weasley nodded, understanding. He pulled out his wand and started toward the sleeping hero. The rest of the demigods stiffened and Thalia started forward before Hermione touched her shoulder and said: "Just watch, he'll be okay."

"_Levicorpus_," Mr Weasley said, and Percy's body started floating off the couch. He bobbed after Mr Weasley as the wizard began climbing the stairs up to our rooms. With our odd lead in front, I showed the demigods up the stairs after their floating friend and into their rooms, casting curious glances at Annabeth as she wrung her hands behind me.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

With Percy passed out on one bed, Jason, Nico, Frank, Leo and Ron in the other ones, I finally lay down on top of my blankets and stared at the ceiling.

Our room had had extra beds magically added in preparation for the demigod's arrival, so with the sons of Poseidon, Jupiter, Hades and Mars on one side of the room, Ron, Flame-boy and I on the other, our place seemed pleasantly crowded. It always seemed too lonely before the half-bloods got here. They told us that was another term for them, and it fitted with the wizarding world words, too, so they wouldn't really be lying to anyone who asked what blood type they were.

Suddenly a shuffling noise sounded from the bed next to me and I flickered my eyes to the right. In the gloom, I could make out Leo sitting up on his bed, fiddling with some things in his hands that seemed to have come out of nowhere. I sat up too, and looked at him curiously.

As if he could feel my eyes on him, the son of Hephaestus slotted the pieces of metal into his ever-present tool belt. Then he looked at me.

"Alright, Harry?" He asked, flopping down onto his stomach and cupping his chin. I sighed.

"It's a lot to take in," I admitted, thinking about the living skeletons and Leo bursting into flame. The demigod nodded.

"Yeah, it was like that for me too."

We lapsed into silence for a bit, before Leo's finger suddenly lit up, throwing shadow's across his face and making yellow light dance around the room of sleeping boys. He looked at me for a while, before pointing to my forehead.

"Why do you have a lightning bolt scar on your head?" He asked. "Were you cursed by Zeus?"

I chuckled softly.

"No," I replied, thinking that if the demigods had trusted us with Percy's great invincibility, I could trust them with my story.

I started telling Leo all about my childhood, and about Voldemort consistently messing up my life. He still sniggered at the name, but overall Valdez was a good listener.


	9. Chapter 9

_**LEO**_

I woke up next morning half hanging off my bed with the tops of my hair brushing the ground and my feet hooked on the other side of the mattress, as I was lying horizontally. It must have looked funny, because when I lifted my head and blinked a few times, I could make out the figures of Jason, Frank and Harry chucking quietly on Harry's bed. My shape-changing pal poked my cheek.

"Moooorning Sleeping Beauty," Jason cooed, smiling. I flipped over onto my back and smirked.

"So you think I'm beautiful, Grace? Only the most gorgeous people get to be Sleeping Beauty," I grinned, batting my eyelashes in a way that sent Frank sniggering and Harry covering his mouth. Jason frowned.

"You're right, Valdez," he mused and I wobbled my head in a Leo-is-superior-ruler-of-the-world way.

"I should have said that to Piper."

With that, my blond friend waltzed out of the room and disappeared around the corner. I pouted and hung my arms over the side of the bed while flipping back onto my stomach.

"I am so totally beautiful," I muttered, not noticing how much Frank and Harry were laughing until the son of Mars fell onto the floor. As he scrambled up, I held out a hand and lit my finger tips with flame. Frank jumped and dived onto Potter's bed.

"Zhang, it's just fire," Harry said, waving his hands above the dancing lights. Frank shuddered.

"Yeah, well fire and me don't mix," he bit his lip, looking at me pleadingly. I grinned like a maniac.

"Say I'm beautiful," I demanded. Frank scowled.

"Not in your life-time," he grumbled. I inched myself and my flaming fingers closer to him. He didn't notice until it was practically under his nose. Frank yelped and fell backwards, hitting his head on the wall behind Harry's bed.

"Saaay it," I coaxed, drawing closer while Frank tried to burrow through the black wallpaper. As soon as I transferred myself to Harry's bed, Zhang suddenly popped out of existence and a sparrow twittered while it flew through the air. I groaned in protest as Frank the Sparrow dived onto his bed and reformed back to his human size. He was grinning triumphantly. Harry just sat next to me, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You guys have these amazing powers," he started. "And you use them to tease each other like it's nothing."

I shrugged, letting my fires die.

"Yeah, well we've used them for plenty other things, trust me," I muttered darkly, laying down on the wizard's bed. After our deep-and-meaningful last night, I could count Harry and a kind-of-friend at the moment. I was in awe of the guy – not as much as Percy, but still a lot. My little negative part of me wondered if anyone in their right mind admired me.

_No way, _My brain said. _Why should they? You screw up all the time. It's your fault your mother died and you nearly jeopardized the whole fight against Gaea. No one would admire you. _

_Shut up! _I told it, frowning heavily. Just then I registered that someone's hand was on my shoulder.

"Dude, I was just kidding," Frank's voice swam over me and I realised that they had been talking – probably teasing me – while I was arguing with myself. I laughed to ease the tension.

"Nah, Zhang, it's okay, whatever you said. I was just thinking about… other things."

Frank and Harry looked kind of concerned, but let it go. I sat up, smiling. Then I stood and started doing a random jig in the middle of the room.

Suddenly, Ron sat up and yawned loudly, his arms branching out in a stretch. His bleary eyes rested on Harry.

"Hey, Harry," he muttered. "I had this weird dream last night about some people called demigods that had powers… if you can believe it."

I smirked while Harry rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Ron, that actually happened. See?"

Ron looked over at me and I spontaneously combusted, bursting into flame. He screamed like a girl and shot backwards, hitting his head on the wall. I cackled evilly, then put myself out. Something was making a steaming noise, but I didn't look around for it. Probably just me and my hotness.

"Leo, your pyjama shirt…" Harry trailed off, looking at my chest. I looked down to see my button-up Bob the Builder shirt badly singed, hanging off me in blackened tatters. My pants looked okay, thank the gods, but they were a bit black in places. I shrugged.

"Well, I loved them, but their time has come. RIP awesome jammies."

Just then I noticed Nico pulling himself out of bed in his usual black attire.

"Hey, Nico!" I called, making him turn around. "Put in a good word for my shirt in Pyjama Heaven, kay?"

The son of Hades scowled and rolled his eyes.

"I don't deal with dead clothes, Valdez, burned or otherwise," he growled, before pulling on his aviator jacket and stalking out of the room. Ron shivered.

"That guy gives me the creeps," he said, looking after Nico. Frank looked at the red-head.

"He had a rough time, but he's good, really."

Ron nodded unsurely, obviously still a bit freaked out by us in general. I shrugged, and skipped over to my trunk, lifting the lid gently to check that my special package was okay. It was, and its weight stabilisation seemed to be working just fine, so I shut it again.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

We all stood around Percy's bed, staring down at the sleeping demigod. Everyone was still in their pyjamas.

We'd been trying different methods of waking Percy up, and so far none had worked. I'd even poked his face with a wrench, but to no avail.

"This guy is impossible," Ron said, staring at Percy as the half-blood ignored our wake-up attempts and kept sleeping. I had thought about getting Annabeth, but if she was still asleep I would be dead before I knew it. That girl was terrifying.

Suddenly Nico walked back in and over to our group around Percy's bed.

"Breakfast," he announced, then stopped.

"What?" He asked. I pointed to Percy.

"Almighty hero of Olympus won't wake up," I said. Nico rolled his eyes and motioned for us to stand back. Ron jumped to the other side of the room. Nico leant over Percy and I thought he was going to whisper something, but no.

"BLUE PANCAKES!" Nico shouted into Percy's ear. The son of Poseidon bolted upright, his eyes wide as he fell out of bed and scrambled to his feet.

"Where!?" He yelled, looking around wildly. I couldn't help it. I cracked up.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Breakfast was awesome. Eggs and bacon and something that I think was banana cake along with a wizard drink called butterbeer. I was ready to fall back asleep, but we had to go today. It was the first of September, and we started school today. I groaned. _School. _

Annabeth was all over it, chatting with Hermione about gods knows what – though I thought she looked edgy –, while Percy and Harry were probably trading stories about saving the world. Ron and his sister – who I'd been told was called Ginny – were conversing with Hazel, Frank and Piper while Jason and Thalia were doing sibling things together. Nico was on the other end of the table, pushing his food around. I got up, earning another round of confused stares on account of my bare chest and singed pants, and made my way over to the son of Hades.

"It's not poisoned," I said as I sat down. "You can eat it."

Nico scowled at me to go away, but I remained stubborn. I got my fork and speared some of his bacon, putting it in my mouth and chewing it slowly.

"Yummy," I declared. Then I picked up his fork-hand and piled some bacon, egg and cake onto the end.

"It tastes better all together," I told him as his scowled lessened into curiosity. Then his emotionless mask came back on and he slowly put the food in his mouth. I grinned proudly at myself as Nico began shovelling more of the banana cake, eggs and bacon onto his fork. Hazel would be happy.

**This will not be Leico they're just going to be friends, kay? Because I have a surprise coming in later… *evil grin*… in the form of- SPOILERS NOT ALLOWED!**

**By the way, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE I CAN'T EVEN- ASDFGHJKLAJDI!**

**But really, thanks, and in thank-you-ness, I updated early. **

**I HAVE A CHALLENGE.**

**If anyone can tell me the irony of Leo being the POV of this chapter, you will get a shout-out, since I'm feeling in one of those moods where everything needs to be just PJO related. PM or review with your answer!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**ANNABETH**_

I tried to hide my terror under conversation. It seemed to be working. I talked with Hermione during breakfast the whole time, but my heartbeat didn't slow and the mental flashbacks didn't stop. I knew that as soon as the door to the boy's room shut I wouldn't sleep well.

Ever since Tartarus, Percy and I have been having vivid nightmares about the place, where either we both get killed, tortured or watch our friends die. Each time it's worse; that's why we've been sleeping together since the war. We've tried to keep it hidden from our friends, but I think Nico and Thalia know something's up. Especially since I woke up screaming last night.

"Annabeth?" Hermione's voice broke into my nightmare revisit and my vision wobbled before focusing on her.

"Is this about… last night?" The bushy haired girl asked, her eyebrows creased in worry. I nodded slowly.

"Want to talk about it?" She coaxed. I pursed my lips. A single tear slipped down my face. Hermione covered her mouth with her hands.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth!" She whispered. "I didn't mean to pry I just-"

"It's okay," I said shakily, holding my hands together. "It's just that… Percy and I… we went through a bit more stuff than the others. We fell into this really horrible place and… it gives us both terrifying nightmares. That's why we usually sleep together, but last night we couldn't." I told her, not revealing too much, just enough to get it off my chest. Hermione looked devastated.

"What will you do when we get to school?" She breathed. I looked at her quizzically.

"At Hogwarts, there are four houses – Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has a common room, with separate dormitories for girls and boys. You can't sleep together, especially if you're in different houses."

I gulped, suddenly feeling extremely sick.

"We- we'll talk to the headmaster," I managed. "He'll be able to arrange something."

Hermione nodded, looking distressed. I was glad I could make friends with someone so caring.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione had already gotten all their things for school while my friends and I just had our trunks with our clothes and nothing else. I was starting to worry over my petty school things such as books and cauldrons and the _tiny _insignificant fact that _we didn't have wands. _Which, by my calculations, would completely give away the fact we weren't wizards.

We had all decided that we didn't want to tell the entire school what we were yet. We may have to at some point, but not at the start of the year. So, with all those worries buzzing in my head, I went upstairs and fished around in my trunk for a drachma. I pulled one out, grabbed Thalia, Piper and Hazel from what they were doing, and dragged them out the door.

We found Sirius and Remus in the kitchen, talking together. I knocked on the door quietly and they waved us all in. I felt a bit bad for interrupting their conversation, but it was necessary.

"Sorry Mr Black and Mr Lupin, we just-"

"Annabeth, call me Sirius," Sirius said kindly. I nodded, my eyes darting around awkwardly.

"Yes, and please call me Remus," Lupin added. I smiled gratefully.

"Well, _we _were wondering," I pulled the others into the doorway to emphasize the 'we'. "If there was some way for you to make a rainbow?"

The two men looked confused, but Lupin pulled out his wand and Sirius took a mirror off the wall. Placing a bucket on the floor, Lupin aimed his want and said, "_Aguamenti!"_

Water shot out the tip of his wand and I made a mental note to teach Percy that spell. Sirius angled the mirror until a small, bright rainbow shimmered into view. I walked up to it, clutching my drachma, before throwing the coin in. The two wizard's brows furrowed in confusion, then surprise them the coin didn't drop through the other side.

"O Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please show me Chiron and Camp Half-Blood," I said. Thalia, Piper and Hazel edged up behind me as the rainbow flickered and the image of a centaur wearing a blue shirt with 'My Other Ride is a Unicorn' written across it. Remus and Sirius smiled.

"Chiron!" I shouted to get his attention. The centaur turned around and smiled widely at me.

"Annabeth, how good to see you!" He said, coming closer. "What would you like?"

"Chiron, we need to know where all our school supplies are," I said, getting to the point. "It'll be really obvious we're not wizards or witches without wands and supplies."

Chiron nodded.

"It's okay, Annabeth, Professor Dumbledore has all your things at Hogwarts already. Just go with him to his office when the welcoming dinner is over."

I smiled thankfully.

"Thank you, Chiron!" I said, preparing to disconnect. He nodded.

"Call me again anytime, and good luck!"

He waved his hand at the same time I waved mine, and the connection dispersed. Lupin stopped shooting water and Sirius replaced the mirror, which was not covered in water droplets. The bucket had overflown, and the floor was soaked, but I was happy.

"Was that your camp director," Remus asked as he waved his wand. The water on the floor and in the bucket disappeared. I nodded.

"Well, that was fun," Sirius said, grinning. "Prank call Lord Voldemort next time."

Thalia cheered and Piper, Hazel and I shared amused looks. That would be interesting.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"You want me to run at a brick wall?" Percy asked again, staring incredulously at the stone pillar between platforms nine and ten. Mrs Weasley nodded again.

"It's the only way onto platform nine-and-three-quarters. Come, Ron will show you."

Mrs Weasley waved her son forward, and Ron started running. We all winced as we waited for him to crash and possibly die, but he just disappeared through the wall. All the demigods gaped and my eyes were wide.

"How did he _do _that?" Leo asked, stunned. Mr Weasley grinned.

"Magic," the man replied before he jogged after his son, disappearing into the wall as well.

"Will it let us through though, because we aren't magic?" I asked, looking worriedly at the stone. Mrs Weasley nodded.

"We were informed that you were blessed with magic by Hecate, am I right?" She said, looking at each of us in turn. I nodded.

"I guess."

"Wonderful! Leo, how about you go."

Leo looked fearfully at the wall, before grinning.

"Yeah, Team Leo!" He shouted as he sprinted behind his trolley. Right before he collided, Leo slowed down a bit, then went through the magic stone wall.

"Team Leo?" Mrs Weasley asked, looked at the rest of us with a confused expression. Hazel giggled.

"You don't want to know," she said, then took off, laughing as she went through the barrier.

Percy went next, with Harry on his heels, while I went with Hermione and Ginny. No matter how much evidence there was that I wouldn't crash, I still flinched as I neared the wall. Preparing to feel a lot of pain and mentally grabbing at my baggie of ambrosia squares in my pocket, I charged at the barrier.

**SO well done to kingofnerdssince2013 for being the first to get the Cabin-Nine-Chapter-Nine relation. You are awesome! DONUTS FOR YOU! ( o ) ( o ) ( o ) ( o ) ( o ) ( o )**

**Also a Guest got it as well, so here, you get donuts ( o ) ( o ) ( o ) ( o )**

**Percabeth Jackson-Chase got it too, so here! ( o ) ( o ) ( o ) ( o ) ( o )**

**I was super impressed with some other thought too though. Shadow The Eternal said that the Weasley's hair is like fire, which I honestly didn't think about and is very clever, so donuts for you too ( o ) ( o ) ( o ) ( o ). **

**Crystela7 picked up the Leo-angst timing, which is awesome. Here you go, ( o ) ( o ) ( o ) ( o )**

* * *

** REVIWER RESPONSES:**

**Kingofnerdssince2013: More donuts ( o ) ( o ) ( o ) Personally I ship Valdangelo, but not everyone does and I try to make my readers comfortable as possible with delicate areas like ships : ) But thank you for reviewing and everything else and being awesome!**

**The7Halfbloods: Damn you got some good ideas. Suckily, the next five chapters a pre-written, but I did try and incorporate your fainting-hat idea :D**

**Me2000: Certainly happy you think so. Thank you for generally being awesome. **

**Guest (Guest): Some extra donuts ( o ) ( o ) ( o ) ( o ) ( o ) ( o ) ( o ) THANK YOU**

**Shadow The Eternal: Wise observation *nods importantly* I am going to find some way to put that into the story. **

**Mona Lisa (Guest): I don't think I've ever had a Guest review so much. ( o ) ( o ) ( o ) Donuts for you. And sorry, this chapter was pre-written but the next one is Hermione and I hope you like it. And, I realised I wasn't very clear with who looked edgy, which probably prompted the whole Hermione-jealousy thing – it was Annabeth who looked edgy. Sorry for confusion. **

**Crystela7: Thanks for picking up the angst and for reviewing and for being awesome. **

**Venus5-Gryffindor: Shall. No ditching of this story ever, I am not that type of author : ) Thanks for reviewing. **

**DeadlyRiot: Happy you think so! Thank you!**

**Nicoismybigbrother: Sadly, no : (**

**Saraarena: Wow. Thanks for every review you ever did and their encouragement. Means a lot. I love Leo as well XD**

**Guest (Guest): You know, now that I think about it, the Stoll's would be extremely entertaining to have at Hogwarts with Fred, George and Peeves *evil grin* thank you. **

**Percabeth Jackson-Chase: YAY more donuts! ( o ) ( o ) ( o ) Thank you for reviewing! Keep being awesome! **


	11. Chapter 11

_**HERMIONE**_

I laughed at Annabeth's face when he saw the Hogwarts Express. Harry and Ron kept fawning over Percy and closing his mouth for him, only for it to flop back open seconds later. I blushed a little as his startled gaze rested on me, and had to scold myself furiously.

_He is Annabeth's! _ Yelled to myself. _You cannot have a crush on him!_

The bright scarlet steam engine still impressed me every time I saw it as well. I could understand how the demigods must be feeling. Even Nico, whom I had understood seldom showed emotion, had wide eyes and his lips slightly parted in shock. I smiled kindly and touched his shoulder as Leo whistled at the train.

"It amazes me every time," I told him. He just nodded numbly before closing his mouth and cuffing Leo upside the head as the demigod shot a canon of questions at me about how the Hogwarts Express worked. I figured he'd gotten over the whole 'hog warts' thing by now, so answered everything I could; which turned out to be only about forty percent. After dropping a bit behind Leo to leave him rambling to himself, I walked towards the glorious train with Annabeth.

"Just ignore that doofus," she said, rolling her eyes at Leo as he shouted something incomprehensible, catching the confused attention of other students. "I'm the only one who gets what he says, and even then it's only about half."

I was very surprised at how similar Annabeth and I were. Finally, someone who would understand me when I became obsessed with our schoolwork! I had a feeling she might too.

"So, Hermione," Jason said as he and Piper came up beside me. "What happens now?"

I was a bit flustered for a second. Jason was extremely attractive – all the male demigods were in their own way, even Nico – but I knew he and Piper were together and I didn't have a snowballs chance in hell against a daughter of Aphrodite. I wondered if Piper's mum was messing with me on purpose – first Percy and then Jason.

I realised I hadn't answered Jason's question. Going a bit red, I replied.

"Now we have to get our stuff onto the train, then go find an empty compartment."

Jason nodded and fell behind Annabeth and I as we walked the last few meters to the door. I opened it and pulled my trunk on, making sure everyone was behind me. I was a Prefect, after all.

As I expected, Ron didn't bring up the rear. He was in the middle, lugging his trunk and chatting with Harry and Percy about something. I coughed loudly, getting their attention. I looked at Ron with a disapproving expression.

"Prefect duties, Ronald," I chastised. "Shouldn't you be bringing up the rear?"

Harry smiled apologetically at his best friend. Percy smirked and said, "Busted." Ron rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue, before hurrying off the train again to attempt to help all the demigods on. Leo seemed to be having trouble.

He was leaning almost horizontal, trying to pull his trunk along. But either he had stuffed it to bursting or someone had jinxed it, the thing was not coming off the ground. I stayed in the doorway while Harry walked with the demigods to find a spare booth. I watched as Ron and Leo grasped the handle and pulled with all their might. The trunk still didn't move. I heard Leo curse in some language I'd never heard of before he unclipped the suitcase and started fiddling. I jumped down and went over. As I got closer, I could hear Leo muttering.

"Ugh, the weight stabiliser's steaming!" Then he went off on a stream of likely curse words in what I could tell as two different languages. Ron looked lost and shocked as Leo pulled a wrench and a drill out of his belt and started working at something inside his trunk with them. I was speechless.

"Leo, what exactly is that belt? Does it have an Undetectable Extension Charm?" I asked when I found my voice. Leo looked up for a moment, confused.

"What's that? And it's a spoil of war."

Then he went back to work. A few seconds later, he stood back up and shoved the tools back into too-small pockets, closed his trunk, and then lifted it with ease. Ron looked like he was going to faint. So did I.

Leo hopped on the train and looked around. Before I could point him in the direction the others went, the Latino boy had already bolted down the train corridor. He looked over his shoulder and grinned at Ron and I.

"See you guys at the carriage!" He shouted, before sprinting away and ducking into a compartment. I nudged Ron.

"C'mon. Prefect booth."

We walked in the opposite direction to our friends.

**The only reason I updated so early is because of CandyKicker390, who I sadly live with, so she bugged me senseless. Review!**

**Jasmine Out!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**PERCY**_

Harry showed us to an empty carriage that had enough seats for us to take one each and leave three over for Ron, Hermione and Leo. When we'd all settled - Annabeth leaning her head on my shoulder and me holding her hand – Frank looked around.

"Where're Hermione and Ron?" He asked. I glanced at Harry's face, and saw a brief sadness cross it.

"They're Prefect's this year, so have to go to a meeting for a while before they can come here," he said, sounding slightly bitter. I smiled in sympathy. Then Harry looked around.

"Where's L-"

"Never fear, Leo is here!"

The compartment door burst open and the scrawny elf-boy shot in, grinning like a maniac and bowing, pulling his trunk.

"Didn't we leave you behind on the platform?" Frank groaned, dragging his hand down his face. Leo pouted.

"Nah, I just had some trouble with Festus's weight stabilizer in the trunk."

His words were met with silence as we all stared at him in horror, except Harry, who looked confused. Leo then slapped a hand over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Oh Hades," he moaned as he peeked between his eyelashes. "I was going to tell you guys… later."

Annabeth's head lifted off my shoulder and she stared at the son of Hephaestus.

"You brought _Festus?!" _She yelled in Ancient Greek. Harry jumped in surprise at the random language change, but the rest of us accepted it, even Frank, Hazel and Jason, who spoke Latin. We'd learned each other's languages quite easily during our quests against Gaea.

Leo looked down under the gazes of his friends.

"I knew you fixed him but… Leo, you shouldn't have brought him," Piper said in Greek, snuggling into Jason. Leo frowned, still looking at the floor. I tried to warn my friends to stop picking on him before he snapped, but before I could Jason interrupted, continuing our foreign language conversation.

"We know you're happy you just got him back, man, though it wasn't a good idea to pack him."

Leo's expression fell into a scowl and I once again tried to get everyone to shut up, but Frank said, "Having Festus could put us in danger."

Leo snapped.

His head shot up and fixed us all with a harsh glare that made everyone – even Harry – shrink back.

"You all have each other," he growled. "And I don't. I brought him so I could have _someone. _Or something, if you please."

There was silence, before I realised he had spoken in English, so Harry understood it. The wizard had a blank look, having only just been able to recognize the words.

Leo flopped into his seat right next to the door beside Nico, leaving his trunk in the corridor. He had never had an outburst before and everyone was sitting in a shocked silence before a grin broke Leo's frown and he stared around happily.

"So, how long before we get to Hogwarts?" He asked merrily. Harry bit his lip.

"Um, around seven hours," he announced. He was met with another dismayed silence.

"_Seven hours!" _Thalia yelled, breaking the shock. "But we're all ADHD – besides Frank – and Leo can hardly pay attention to anything for more than a few minutes!"

Leo looked up from his tool belt and blinked, asking, "What," which just proved Thalia's point. Harry tried to hide his smile while I groaned so loudly that Annabeth complained it was making my shoulders vibrate. I stopped and pouted instead, looking around at everyone else as my leg started jerking up and down. Riptide started feeling heavier in my pocket.

"What's Festus?" Harry finally asked, looking at Leo. I puffed out a breath and waited for the explanation. Leo's face lit up.

"He's my best friend," the son of Hephaestus grinned. "I found him and fixed him, and he was our transport on my first quest with Jason and Piper. Then he crashed in King Midas's mansion and I reused his head as the prow for the _Argo ll. _Then, after the war with Gaea, I fixed him completely!"

Harry shook his head.

"No, I mean what _is _Festus?"

"A dragon."

Harry looked like he'd been slapped.

"A… dragon?" He whispered in shock. Leo nodded importantly.

"A bronze automaton dragon, to be specific. He has a built-in ability to collapse into a suitcase, then use his weight stabilizer to be light enough to carry. I used it in Quebec at Boreas' Palace."

Harry sat still and silent and Leo went back to his fiddling. Thalia tapped the window in a beat of four. Jason and Piper fell asleep on each other's shoulders, while Hazel and Frank started conversing in Latin. Nico closed his eyes, but his uneven breathing told me he wasn't sleeping. Leo assembled a wind-up Spiderman toy, let it web-sling around the compartment, before muttering and taking it apart again. Harry watched on in amazement while Annabeth and I whispered sweet nothings to each other. This kind of set up lasted for about an hour, which was a miracle.

Then Thalia started muttering and obsessively tracing her bow, which she kept transforming from bow form to backpack to bow again. Nico mumbled at her to shut up and quit moving, which made the daughter of Zeus mad. She stood up and notched an arrow, and the only reason Nico wasn't impaled was because the sliding door opened at that moment to reveal Ron and Hermione. Thalia rolled her eyes, sent Nico a glare, and sat back down. Harry grinned at his friends as they sat down.

"How was it," he asked. Ron rolled his eyes while Hermione smacked him gently.

"It was interesting," she said. "We're really sorry for leaving you, Harry."

Harry shook his head.

"Nah, I had these guys," he replied, motioning to all us demigods. I smiled back and stuck out my tongue. Ron humphed and leaned back in his chair moodily. I frowned.

"Wassup Ron?" I asked. "You look ticked."

Ron blew out his cheeks.

"Yeah, I am. The new Slytherin Prefects… gah!"

He threw his hands up and groaned loudly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the Golden Trio.

"Malfoy," Hermione told Harry. "And Pansy Parkinson."

Harry made a noise between a squeak and a growl. He obviously didn't like those people. I didn't blame him, those names sounded pretty strange.

Just then, the door slid open again to show a pale, white-blond haired boy flanked by two large and beefy friends. I instantly didn't like them.

"So this is where the exchanges are," the pale boy drawled, looking around the compartment at each of us. Nico's eyes opened suspiciously.

"Malfoy, get out," Harry snapped, glaring at the student. Malfoy smirked.

"I don't want to, Potter. The exchanges aren't your play-things."

"We're not yours either," Nico said tersely, looking up from his seat next to the door. All three new-comers heads turned to him. Malfoy laughed hollowly.

"I am a Prefect, newbie. Watch how you talk to me."

Nico stood up and so did I. Leo glanced from his project to shoot a distrustful look at Malfoy and his lackeys before going back to the metal pieces in his hands.

"They don't have a house, Malfoy, you can't take points," Hermione reasoned, looking at the pale boys face. Malfoy sneered.

"I'll just take five points off Gryffindor, Granger. They're hanging out with you and Potter, may as well."

I stalked the few paces towards the doorway where Malfoy and his bully friends were. The guy flinched when I stopped in front of him.

"Listen here, Malfoy," I said dangerously. "You don't know what you're dealing with here. You're threatening our friends and people who do that usually end up in a worse place."

Malfoy gave a laugh, but he sounded nervous. I wasn't lying; the Titans and the Giants, Gaea and Kronos all went to worse places when they messed with us.

"Is that so, American?" The boy smirked unsurely at his weak nickname.

"Yeah, it's so," Thalia spoke up, glaring. "So get out right now, because I'm itching for some action."

Malfoy hesitated, then started stalking off down the trains' corridor. I poked my head out after him and laughed loudly.

"Run faster, Malfoy! Thalia's coming after youuuu!"

**You all deserve this chapter so I updated earlier than planned. Also, it may have something to do with CandyKicker390 playing this **_**really **_**annoying song called – I'm not even kidding – The Update Song, from Pocket God iPhone game. Another reason Candy might just not wake up tomorrow. **


	13. Chapter 13

_**PERCY**_

"Those guys are jerks," I announced after shutting the door. I was met with a stunned silence from Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Never seen Crabbe run so fast," Ron muttered in awe. I cocked my head in confusion and Ron hurried to explain.

"One of the guys just here with Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle are pretty much his slaves."

"Oooh," I said, making a duck-face before settling down next to Annabeth. After a few minutes Ron brought out something called Exploding Snap and the train ride past a lot faster for all us ADHD demigods with the sounds of explosions filling the compartment. Felt like home.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I jerked awake to the sound of screeching. The train was slowing down and as I looked outside, I noticed it was night. I shook Thalia's shoulder and she grumbled something before opening her eyes blearily. She lazy swiped at my cheek and nuzzled back into the chair.

I slowly picked my way around the cabin and woke up my fellow demigods. Leo's nose set on fire when I poked his gut and we all leapt back until he extinguished it. That's when I noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't there.

"Where's the Golden Trio?" I asked, receiving shrugs in answer as everyone tried to wake themselves up. I rolled my eyes. I was the one with the curse of freakin' Achilles, you'd think they'd have to wake me up.

Just then the compartment door slid open to show Harry, decked out in black robes and a gold-and-red tie with some kind of emblem on his robes and a white dress shirt underneath. He caught up all staring at tugged at the tie.

"School uniform. The tie shows I'm in Gryffindor, _Where dwell the brave at heart. _That's our motto."

I looked around at my friends. We were all super brave, if you looked at it a certain way. Or super stupid. They kind of went hand-in-hand.

Annabeth nodded in acceptance and Harry squeezed back into the room. Ron and Hermione followed, whom we hadn't seen as they had been behind Harry and arguing. I tried to catch their conversation, but they stopped when they entered.

"Saaaap?" Leo asked as they sat down. Ron grinned in response.

"We had to get changed into our robes. I'm guessing you guys get yours later," he said. Nico eyed the fabric warily, as if it were going to attack him.

"We have to wear that?" He asked, sounding annoyed. I ruffled his hair and he ducked away.

"Don't worry, Neeks. It's mostly black. And maybe you'll get into Slytherin, where your little dark heart will fit in snugly."

He scowled at that and I caught the uneasy looks Harry shared with his friends.

"What?" I asked. Ron bit his lip.

"It's just, there isn't a witch or wizard that went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Then he edged away from Nico as though he had some kind of disease. The son of Hades rolled his eyes.

"Son of Hades, Weasley, you forget. I doubt someone's going to put _me _in Hufflepuff or whatever."

I sniggered and Harry smiled warily. Annabeth looked at the three students indignantly.

"So, if Nico gets put in Slytherin, you're going to avoid him like the plague?" She said, not really asking. Ron turned away and Hermione fiddled with her hands. Harry shook his head slowly.

"I won't," he announced. Nico looked up. "We know this guy, kind of. At any rate, he's already better than any Slytherin I've met. Besides, I hope you all get in Gryffindor."

For some reason, Nico blushed and ducked his head. Jason pursed his lips as though someone had done something unforgivable by making Nico blush while Piper smiled serenely. Hazel looked at her brother then spoke up.

"Well, I'd be in Slytherin too if Nico is," she said. Ron's mouth fell open.

"But- but you're so- you wouldn't be- you're not-"

"Creepy? Cold? Pale and weird? Thanks, Weasley," Nico supplied darkly. Ron's face drained of colour and he faced Nico sheepishly.

"N-No way, man. It's just- nothing." Ron sighed in defeat and collapsed into the chair as the train came to a complete stop. Nico reclined too, and I caught the faintest hint of a smirk in his lips. I guessed then that Nico and Ron's relationship would be Nico making Ron feel like an idiot.

During this, Frank and Hermione had both looked uncomfortable. I knew Frank was worried Ron might be hitting on Hazel, but I wasn't sure about why Hermione was blushing. I was about to ask her when she stood up abruptly and opened the compartment door.

"Well, looks like we're getting off," she said, pulling down her trunk and then wheeling it out after her. I shrugged and grabbed mine too, followed swiftly by the other demigods, Harry and Ron. We all filed down the corridor and stepped out onto a new platform, looking around. It was mostly empty – Hermione must have waited until everyone had gone before getting us off the train to avoid stares. I felt grateful towards her, considering us like that.

Then footsteps sounded behind us.

"Surprised the Ministry's still letting you walk around free, Potter!"

Malfoy. Harry stiffened and we all turned around to face him.

"Better enjoy it while you can," he continued smugly. "I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it."

Harry launched himself at Malfoy and the pale boy snivelled pathetically before Ron caught his friend's arms and held him back. I clenched my fists and Thalia rolled up her sleeves. Malfoy looked relieved that Ron had restrained Harry, and smirked again.

"I'll tell you, complete nutter."

I lost it then. Malfoy was nothing but a school bully, and I had dealt with so many of those over my life time I just couldn't stand them. Thalia too, who looked like she'd swallowed a bucket of those eel eyes Hermione had been talking about.

Already knowing each other's battle ways, the daughter of Zeus and I circled around Malfoy and his two friends before jumping them. Thalia took on Crabbe and Goyle while I leapt at Malfoy and pinned him to the cement. I got right up in his face and he scrunched up his nose in fear.

"I-I'll tell Professor Snape," he whimpered and I scowled.

"Get off our backs, hear me Malfoy? Just shove the Hades off, or I'll finish what I've started."

I got off him slowly, making sure to stand on his gut hard as I walked away and ignoring the pathetic whimpers coming from his mouth. Thalia joined us at the same time, leaving behind a bloodied-up Crabbe and Goyle and flexing her fists in satisfaction.

"That hit the spot," she sighed and we all laughed while Hermione, Ron and Harry looked at us in shock. I shrugged.

"Hey, we've all had them," I told the stunned Gryffindor's. "I hate bullies."

**My mine: blown. Utterly blown. In small pieces. All over the place. BECAUSE I'VE GOT 20 000 VIEWS ON THIS HOLY HERA I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! If everyone have reviewed, I think my fanfiction would have crashed. BUT WOWOWOWOWOWOWWOWO! KEEP IT UP GUYS!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**PERCY**_

Leaving Malfoy and his wretched posse behind, the three returning students showed us towards a tire-streaked track where a carriage was just pulling out. A pretty Asian girl waved awkwardly at Harry in apology and he went a bit red. I nudged him and wiggled my eyebrows. He shoved me away and I smirked.

"Somebody's in looooove!" I announced, drawing looks from the others. Harry scowled before turning around at the sound of wheels behind us. Then his face slackened in shock. We all turned around and my eyes bugged out my head too.

"What _is _that thing?" Harry asked, staring. Ron and Hermione shared confused looks.

"What's what?" Ron replied.

"That!" Harry motioned to the skeleton-horse thingy. "Pulling the carriage."

"Nothing's pulling the carriage, Harry," Hermione said slowly. "It's pulling itself like always."

"Oh, of course," Nico exclaimed and I was surprised to see him petting the thing. "I've met a heap of these guys in the Underworld. They can only be seen by people who've seen death."

I shuffled my feet and wished he hadn't said that. Looking at Harry, I noticed his face was pale and I remembered what he had told me on the platform about his parents being murdered in front of him as a baby. I felt sorry for the guy, but not as sorry as I was feeling for my best friends. We'd all seen way to much death and the sick reward of that is to be able to see these half-dead corpse horses.

"_Hey! We resent that!"_

I jumped in surprise before realising one of the horses was talking to me. I smiled sheepishly.

"_Sorry," _I said mentally. _"I didn't think I could talk to you."_

"_We're horses, aren't we?" _One said indignantly and I nodded.

"_Yeah, but- oh never mind."_

They whinnied in response and as I got onto the carriage I petted one. Harry stared at them warily as he climbed on while Nico full-on hugged the creepy things. I smirked at him as he jumped on and he swatted my shoulder.

"Shut up, Jackson."

We all got on, and it was a bit of a squeeze so Annabeth sat on my lap and Piper on Jason's, but no one minded. But as we rounded a corner, I regretted letting my architecture-obsessed girlfriend sit her bony-butt on me.

"OH MY GODS!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I was still rubbing my thighs ruefully by the time we were met with a severe-looking woman at the top of a flight of stairs Harry, Hermione and Ron had led us up. Annabeth was gazing around lovingly at the castle we had entered and I knew it wouldn't be long before she was drooling.

The minute I saw the thin-lipped lady I knew I would be in her office before long. She looked like the kind of person who would be in the Prosecuting-Percy club. So I was surprised when a delighted sort of relieved look crossed her face at the sight of us. She hurried forward so as soon as we got off the staircase, she was right there.

"I am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House. We have been awaiting your arrival," she said, looking directly at me. I realised she knew what we were and that she was acknowledging me as leader. I shot a smug look at Thalia and Jason, who just rolled their eyes, before I replied.

"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson. You, uh… know who we are?" I asked, feeling my confidence slip a bit. McGonagall pursed her lips and nodded.

"I do. Potter, Weasley," she addressed Harry. "Why don't you two and Miss Granger join the feast? Your friends will be there in a moment."

Harry left obediently and walked around the corner, sending us all a reassuring smile before disappearing. The Professor turned to me again and looked over us all – Annabeth and I in shorts and Camp Half-Blood shirts, Leo in his cargo pants and suspenders, Jason, Frank and Hazel wearing jeans and purple SPQR shirts, Piper managing to make CHB shirt and white shorts look amazing, then Nico and Thalia in their dark aviator jacket and punk clothes respectively. She closed her eyes for a moment before pulling out what I had come to recognise as a wand. She pointed it at me and something shot out the end. Nothing hit me though. Instead, the words on my shirt faded until it was just a plain orange shirt. She repeated this with Annabeth and Piper, then erased the symbols on Jason, Frank and Hazel's shirts. The little piece of orange sticking out from under Leo's button-up shirt was not missed and I assumed the words had been taken off his Camp Half-Blood garment as well. Then she put the wand away and motioned us forward.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore and I will respect your decision on whether or not you'd like the school to know of your heritage."

As one, we replied, "No." McGonagall nodded.

"Good. Now, you must go into the Great Hall for your Sorting. I suspect you may be in the same House, but I cannot say and if you have any problems, inform Professor Dumbledore when you see him after the feast. Now, go!"

We all rushed to obey her and dashed around the corner Harry, Ron and Hermione had taken minutes before. I saw a massive pair of closed doors in front of me and, without hesitation, pushed them open and sprinted inside, the others on my heels.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and WOW my minds still all over the place 23 000 guys HOLY HADES! **


	15. Chapter 15

_**PERCY**_

There was a toad on the stage. A toad wearing pink. Its mouth was hanging open and we'd obviously burst in on the middle of what I'm sure was an _extremely _interesting speech, given the amount of students face-planted in their dinner plates. They all jerked upright, however, when we entered.

Professor McGonagall was already there, somehow. She rubbed her forehead, but the rest of the teachers looked quite relieved. The toad, however, did not.

"What are these unauthorized children doing?" She asked with false sweetness. She turned to a man who was sitting in a tall, throne-like chair. His beard was long and white and he wore a pointed red hat. "Clearly your security if very lax, Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore shook his head, looking amused.

"No, my dear Professor Umbridge. These are our new American exchange students. I fear that Minerva gave them a fright."

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and Thalia muttered something about not being scared of the uptight woman. Umbridge stomped back to her chair.

"As it were, we ought to get them Sorted into their Houses. Come forward, friends."

Dumbledore motioned to us and we crept forwards hesitantly. My hand went to my pocket where Riptide was hidden as I lead my friends up to the stage where the teachers sat. Professor McGonagall slipped away again before returning not long after with a wooden stool and a dusty old wizard's hat. I smirked at the sight, wondering if they expected us to pull a rabbit out of it.

Then the teacher unrolled a scroll of some sort and grazed her eyes over it. Then she looked back up and waited for the announcement from Dumbledore. The old man stood up and waved for silence, as there had been whispers trailing all around the hall.

"Pupils, I expect you to make the exchanges feel welcome at our wonderful school. They will be staying for the year, and be Sorted into the Houses. Prefects, I would like you to look after our guests as they learn their way around. Thank you."

Then he sat back down. I watched as students stared at him incredulously, as if they were saying, _that's it? That's all you're going to tell us?_

Dumbledore nodded in answer and McGonagall cleared her throat before checking the list again.

"Zhang, Frank!"

I turned around to see my friends' face drain of colour as he hesitantly stumbled forward. Whispers spread through the hall and I caught several girls looking at Frank adoringly, probably knowing he had abs to go with his big arm muscles. Boys were looking at him kind of enviously, but also looking intimidated.

Frank sat on the stool warily and it looked like it might break. Then McGonagall placed the hat on top of his head.

What I had thought was a rip in the fabric suddenly split open and started moving. Frank jumped so bad he nearly fell off the stool and I wondered what could spook him so badly.

If the hat was doing what I thought it was doing, it took a long time to decide what House Frank would be in.

Finally, the rip that was its mouth opened again and this time we all heard what it was saying.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table closets to us cheered and I saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George clapping wildly and yelling.

McGonagall consulted her list again.

"Chase, Annabeth!"

Annabeth stepped forward confidently, but I saw the uncertainty in her eyes. I also saw almost every boy in the Great Hall instantly start drooling or smirking like they would get with the pretty blond by the end of the night. Anger rushed through me and I only came around when the hat shouted again.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I was glad she was with the Golden Trio. Someone could look after her if we weren't in the same house. I watched Hermione greet the daughter of Athena warmly and Harry and Ron smiled at her. McGonagall snatched another look at the list.

"Di Angelo, Nico!"

Nico slunk forward and his time it was the girls of Hogwarts who started drooling. He sat down stiffly on the stool.

And sat.

And sat.

And sat.

And we waited for what seemed like the whole year before Nico growled, but nothing happened. Just then I registered the shocked look frozen on the garments fabric face and realised that the thing had _fainted. _Fainted from sheer over-exposure to the mind of a son of Hades. Nico prodded up unsurely and McGonagall jabbed a spell at. The hat jerked hurriedly said:

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table at the far end cheered, but I noticed Malfoy looking non-too pleased and Nico sat down at the end of his table. I knew the son of Hades could handle himself though.

"Levesque, Hazel!"

Hazel inched forward and, with a quick glance at Frank, set the Sorting Hat on her head. It hummed for a minute before declaring her House.

"SLY-" It faltered. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall was silent as Hazel made her way to the red-and-gold table. The hat had never cut itself off before. Professor McGonagall, however, just kept going.

"Grace, Jason!"

Another round of drooling from girls as Jason sat regally on the stool. The hat had barely touched his head before shouting.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers erupted from the table as Jason plonked himself down with them.

"Grace, Thalia!"

Thalia went forward and said loudly, "Just Thalia."

McGonagall nodded stiffly and Thalia jammed the sorting hat on her head. Her brow creased as it tried to determine her house before she muttered something to it and I thought I saw Malfoy's name on her lips. The old hat stalled for a minute before announcing.

"SLYTHERIN!"

That came as a bit of a shocker for me, but I couldn't hold it against Thalia when I saw the absolutely terrified looks on Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle's faces. We were here to protect Harry, and Thalia had opted to put up with a house of evil jerks to keep the bullies in check.

"McLean, Piper!"

Piper stepped forward and this time there was almost mutiny as every single boy strained to be close to the daughter of Aphrodite. She ignored them though, sending Jason a loving look before closing her eyes and letting McGonagall place the hat on her head. It took less than five seconds to determine.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Piper leapt down to join her boyfriend and they reunited from their two minutes apart with a big kiss. Almost the entire hall deflated as boys and girls alike realised the two were dating.

"Damn, Gryffindor's getting all the newbies," someone at the Hufflepuff table muttered. "Wonder why?"

No one replied but I knew. We'd been through things they couldn't even dream of.

"Valdez, Leo!"

McGonagall called and Leo jumped about a foot in the air. There were sniggers around the hall as he hastily stuffed his metal pieces in his belt and scurried up to the stool. Without my friends around me I felt a bit awkward, but that feeling left when laughter erupted from the tables of students as the hat, with a strange expression on its fabric face, fell off the son of Hephaestus's head. Leo bent to pick it up, dusted it off and McGonagall jammed the garment over his eyes before he started asking how it worked. Leo sat like that for a while, tapping the stool and humming to himself as the hat pondered. I caught the faintest whisper of, "_Possibly Ravenclaw,_" from it, but before I could turn to see the blue and silver house it changed its mind.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Again, the Golden Trio stood up and welcomed Leo as he joined them. Then there was silence as everyone turned to look at me.

"Jackson, Perseus," McGonagall called and my legs felt all numb as I walked up and muttered to her, "Just Percy."

Then I sat down and she placed the hat on so it slipped over my ears.

I clutched the edges of the chair as a wail of anguish reverberated in my head.

"OHHHHHH!" The hat moaned and by the looks on everyone's faces, they could hear it too.

"SO MUCH PAIN!" It cried and I swore it was tearing up. I shifted awkwardly.

"Keep it down, would you?" I hissed. "We don't want them to know what we are!"

The fabric jerked above me and I hoped it was nodding. Instead, I got another scream.

"NO! NO, TOO MUCH! GET ME OFF, GET ME OFF!"

McGonagall, white as a sheet, yanked the hat back into her arms and I shot off the stool like it'd burnt me. I spun on my heel, pale and shaken, as the hat whispered nonsense under its breath. All eyes were on me and the hall was silent as the grave.

"Well," Dumbledore exclaimed into the silence. "Percy, dear boy, come here."

I walked up, feeling even sicker than before. The Sorting Hat, still in McGonagall's grip, shied away from me. I stopped in front of the Professor. His eyes twinkled as he watched me through half-moon spectacles.

"Mr Jackson," he said softly. "If at all possible, may you smile for me? Think of something happy."

Confused, I brought up a happy memory – the one of Annabeth's and mine underwater kiss – and grinned like a maniac. Dumbledore nodded wisely before turning to the school.

"Students, since the hat will not sort Mr Jackson, I shall do so. Come closer."

I shuffled to the edge of the front of the table. The schools pupils – even Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins and Ginny – all looked scared and worried. I tried sending them a reassuring look, but it didn't reach them as Dumbledore suddenly put his hands on my chin and looked into my eyes. Instantly, my life started flashing in them. The Minotaur. My mother. The quest for Zeus's master bolt. The Sea of Monsters. The quest for Lady Artemis. Daedalus' Labyrinth. The fight for Manhattan. Olympus. Camp Half-Blood. The Underworld. The Styx. Camp Jupiter. The _Argo ll. _Tartarus. The fight against Gaea. My re-bathe in the blessed river.

And every monster I had ever defeated, or helped send to Tartarus.

Dumbledore's eyes widened considerably as he looked through my mind. I was stiff and stuck in the past, horrors resurfacing as I watched the Headmaster comb through my memories. Suddenly he drew back and I slammed my hands on the table to steady myself.

"There can be no doubt now," the old man whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

_**PERCY**_

Dumbledore regarded me with barely disguised interest, and I caught a flicker of fear in his eyes. This guy, who Harry had called the greatest wizard of his time, was afraid of me.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and I watched him scan over the halls company. I refused to look around; they were probably all staring at me. Dumbledore looked at me again.

"Percy," he muttered, and I leaned in to hear. "You have the characteristics of all the houses. You're smarter than you let on, you could be in Ravenclaw. You're _fatal flaw _is loyalty; Hufflepuff's are the loyalest among us. You're cunning and swift as a Slytherin. And you're brave and dauntless as a Gryffindor. I'm afraid I don't know where to put you."

I made a face. This was attracting way more attention than it needed too. It's just a stupid house!

Suddenly Dumbledore shook his head and smiled in a way that made me think he knew what I was thinking.

"Percy, at Hogwarts your house in your family. You live, sleep, take classes and practice with them. You do Prep together. Everything. It is not like the muggles, with their houses for sports carnivals. This is your family while you are here. But I don't know who you can go with."

Finally I stopped staring at the old man and spared a glance at Annabeth. She looked frightened for me, but I saw she was afraid for herself as well. I chose that moment to acknowledge our terrible nights without each other – the nightmares. I made a choice.

"Professor," I said, and the Headmaster leaned in. "I have a request."

Then I counted on my fingers and changed my mind.

"Two requests."

Dumbledore gestured for me to go on and I ignored the deafening silence behind me, continuing.

"As you… saw," I started. "Me and- Annabeth and I – my girlfriend – we kind of, um… well… we fell into Tartarus and-" I stopped to swallow. "We both get nightmares about it. It was really bad. Like, _crazy _bad." I felt my eyes mist over and shook my head. This was no time for a panic attack.

"Anyway, we were meaning to ask you if there was any way Annabeth and I could share a dorm. We're the only ones keeping the other sane, I guess."

I shoved my hands in my pockets, feeling awkward. Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.

"Well then, Mr Jackson," he said, his eyes twinkling. "I suppose that puts you in-

"GRIFFINDOR!"

The red-and-gold table erupted in cheers and yells and screams of happiness as I made my way over to them. I ran for Annabeth and she whipped forwards me, and we reunited with a soft and lingering kiss that – once again – left the entire hall deflated. Huh. Wonder why all the girls are looking so sad…

I looked around at my fellow Gryffindor's. Then I smirked. Dumbledore was right: I could have been in Ravenclaw. So could most of the red-and-gold supporters I saw. They all were ecstatic I was in their house so they could find out about me; about my life; about why it took so long to be Sorted. Good luck with that, Hogwarts.

* * *

After the feast – which I was disappointed with because of the lack of blue food – Ron and Hermione started the long precession out the hall for the Gryffindor's. We all followed them, all us demigods practically sticking to their heels and ignoring the whispers swirling around the hall about us. I held onto Annabeth's hand tighter and leaned over.

"The teacher's setting us up with a room," I said quietly, and Annabeth breathed out a sigh of relief. Then she looked at me and shook her head in mock disappointment.

"It's _Professor, _Percy. Try saying it with me: _pro-fess-or._"

I stuck my tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes, smiling. Just then, Thalia dropped back to join us.

"Kelp Head-" she started, but I shushed her with a finger to her lips.

"Not saying. You've been a bad girl and I won't tell you anything."

Thalia shoved my hand away with such force that if I hadn't taken the swim in the Styx, my wrist would have broken. She scowled at me.

"That's not what I meant," she growled. "I was going to ask if you were the one to arrange that we had our own dorm."

"What?" I asked, shocked. Thalia smacked me upside the head.

"I'm really starting to think Nico was right. Taking that curse definitely slowed down your brain cells."

I scowled and reached for Riptide, but Annabeth grabbed both my hands in hers and I settled for pouting in annoyance and muttering a promise to get the daughter of Zeus later.

"So, did you?" She repeated. I looked over her shoulder, thinking.

"Yeah, pretty sure I did. By accident, though. I was just asking for somewhere Annabeth and I could sleep together-"

"You did _what!?_" Thalia yelled, attracting the attention of the Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuffs walking around us. I hit her arm.

"Not like _that!_" I hissed. "I was just- you know? Forget it. But now we have our own tower and you can be happy about it so shut up."

I clamped my fingers together to emphasise and she rolled her eyes. Annabeth snorted next to me. Thalia ran off to catch up with Jason.

* * *

"When you said 'our own tower', I was thinking something like the attic from Cinderella…" I trailed off, staring around the room that was now our living space. There had been a few shocked faces and surprised exclamations when McGonagall had come into the common-room and told the Gryffindor's that there was a new flight of stairs that lead to the 'new students' rooms and that two Slytherin's would be sharing it with us. Thalia and Nico had then walked in and ignored everyone's hostile looks before slumping down beside the roaring fire and starting a conversation about something dumb that probably involved a lot of punk bands and the word 'black'.

Thalia now looked at me with a gleam of triumph in her eyes.

"Cinderella, huh, Kelp Head?" She teased and I looked back evenly.

"Yeah, I watched it at mum's place because Leo was talking about how, if Jason was a Disney girl, he'd look like Cinderella. You know, blond hair, blue eyes, ripped clothes-"

"Dude!"

"Come on!"

Jason and Leo yelled at the same time, staring at me.

"You said you wouldn't tell!" Leo pouted, but I saw the playfulness in his face.

"Are you kidding me, Valdez?" Jason exclaimed, turning to the son of Hephaestus. Leo shrugged.

"I tell nothing but the truth," he said seriously. I cracked up and decided to drop the bomb I'd been harbouring ever since my conversation with Leo about Disney.

"If it makes you feel better, Grace, Leo is Esmeralda."

Silence.

Then Thalia laughed and we all started giggling, except Leo, who looked kind of stunned. I eventually heaped myself onto my bed, my stomach hurting, and pulled Annabeth onto my chest. Eventually everyone calmed down and collapsed on their own beds, with Leo as the exception. He was sitting in the corner, tinkering with something. I'd found out the kid was kind of an insomniac because his ADHD is so bad. But he says he's okay with not sleeping much and I didn't argue.

Holding Annabeth closer, I kissed her forehead lightly as sleep started crawling over my vision. I heard her whisper something in my ear that sounded like, "I love you, Seaweed Brain," and I mumbled something along the lines of, "Love you too, Wise Girl," before I was swept into oblivion.

**Yes! Updated! And seriously, you're all trying to kill me I swear. 38 FLIPPIN' REVIEWS ON ONE CHAPTER I THINK I'LL EXPLODE WITH HAPPINESS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH I LOVE YOU!**

**By the way, this chapter is in celebration of me turning exactly one year older tomorrow/today (depends on your time zone) so that's why I indulged in some Disney love because I love Disney. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME I GET TO BE OLD AND START HAVING HIP PROBLEMS! Whoo! Whoo… umm… no, not Whoo. That would suck. **

**Anyway. **

**Jasmine Out!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**PERCY**_

I slept without nightmares, but I didn't dream either. I felt like I was kind of in limbo, so when Thalia pushed me off the bed to wake up, I didn't complain like a usually would. Being awake came as a relief.

Carefully, Annabeth and I disentangled ourselves from the doona's and sheets on the floor while Thalia watched, an amused expression on her face.

"Harry was just here," she said. "Breakfast is starting and we're already late so get your lazy butts in gear."

Then she smirked.

"And by _gear, _I mean those."

I looked where she was pointing and groaned. Two sets of black robes, with a red-and-gold tie along with a white dress shirt and the Gryffindor emblem, lay over a chair. I picked one up and immediately handed it to Annabeth. That one had a waistline. I didn't have a waist.

Picking up the second one, I gave Thalia a meaningful look and she stalked out, fiddling with her silver bracelet where Aegis was hidden. I momentarily wondered where she'd concealed her bow and quiver, but disregarded those thoughts to replace them with a much more pressing one.

_How the Hades do I put this on?_

I fumbled around with the shirt for a moment before stripping my pyjamas off and tugging the white garment on. I did the buttons up, then pulled on a pair of pants. Then, I set to work on the tie.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

On the way down to breakfast, Annabeth had to rescue me from my uniform three times. One, when I accidently started choking myself with the tie after it got caught on my bead necklace from Camp. She undid it and set it right.

Second was when I almost fell down the stairs by tripping over my robes. Annabeth managed to grab a hold of me before I completely decked myself.

That led to her third rescue. My shirt had ridden up and when it did, my ever-so-observant girlfriend noticed I'd put the wrong buttons in the wrong holes. She made me take off my robes, and then put the whole thing right. By the time we entered the hall, I felt like a six year old.

Thalia and Nico were sitting at the Slytherin table together, and I noticed that Malfoy was pointing at them and whispering across the table to his fellows. He looked up when we entered and, because I was feeling pretty terrible myself, I decided to make him feel worse.

When our eyes met, I scowled, and drew a finger across my throat, then pointed to him and nodded at Thalia and Nico. The message got across, and his face paled until it looked like a sheet. He sat back and didn't talk again.

I sat down beside Jason and started heaping food onto the golden plate in front of me. Once Annabeth settled, all us demigods grabbed a piece of food off out plates and offered it to the flame that now sparked in Leo's concealed hand. Ron looked aghast as we burned the breakfast.

"That's perfectly good food!" He exclaimed, horror written on his face. Leo grinned at him.

"And I'm a perfectly gorgeous specimen of the demigod race who doesn't want to be blasted by Mister Zeus for not following custom. The food must die."

To prove his point, Leo clenched his fist over the sacrificial flame and it went out. By now, many students' noses had turned up and started sniffing, trying to find where the delicious smell was coming from. We all ducked out heads down and started eating.

"Good morning, students!" Dumbledore suddenly announced, standing up. The chatter stopped and just then, all the food in the Great Hall disappeared. I stared, dumbstruck and kind of annoyed, at my once heaping plate that was reduced to empty and clean.

"A first years and new students please note: Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is indeed, forbidden. Any students caught in their will receive detention."

I looked over at Nico and something on his face told me he'd already been in there.

"Some of our older students seem to be forgetting that fact as well. "

This time the old man looked down at Fred and George Weasley, who whistled their innocence to the group of laughing Gryffindor's.

"Professor McGonagall is coming around with your timetables now, so please stay seated while she hands them out. Then, proceed to your first class."

McGonagall walked briskly down the aisles between the house tables, timetables flying out of her hand as she waved her wand and levitated them away. I was so busy staring at the magic that I didn't notice my own class list plop down in front of me. Only when Harry whistled did I look around.

"You have rotten luck," he told me. "We all do. First day back and what do we get?"

I checked the slip of paper and went over the lessons planned for that day.

_First: Potions – The Dungeons, Professor Snape  
Second: Potions – The Dungeons, Professor Snape  
Third: Divination – The Astronomy Tower, Professor Trelawny  
Lunch  
Fourth: History of Magic – Room 122, Professor Binns  
Fifth: Defence Against the Dark Arts – Room 24, Professor Umbridge  
Sixth: Free Period  
Dinner_

History of Magic? Potions? Divination? And _Defence Against the- _gods dammed- _Dark Arts?! _These were the weirdest and most ridiculous subjects ever. And who's going to be able to teach _me _more about defending myself against dark arts? I could write my own book about it if I had the concentration levels.

Ron scowled as he read his sheet.

"Great. And we have all the lessons besides Divination with the Slytherin's. Someone just kill me now and save Snape the satisfaction."

"At least we have DADA," Hermione said with false cheeriness. Ron banged his head on the table.

"Hermione, you saw the Ministry toad. Do you think Defence will be anything _useful? _Do you think maybe she'll be teaching us how to summon lightning, maybe?"

I snorted and Jason grinned but no one minded us.

"You never know, Ronald," Hermione said swiftly, and this time Ron did hear us snorting. He glared at me and Jason, and we started looking around innocently.

"Zip it," he muttered.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Potions. It was as bad as it sounded.

Thalia and Nico had joined us, leaving their fellows Slytherin's to sneer at them as they took a table with the Gryffindor's. Since there was only four to a table, Thalia and Jason paired together with Piper and Frank while I went over to sit with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Annabeth, Nico, Leo and Hazel sat at the table on our other side.

The door behind us suddenly banged open and a shadow walked in. At least, that's what it looked like. Eventually I was able to make out the dark, greasy hair, pale skin and black robes as a person. This would be Professor Snape.

"There will be no wand waving or pointless incantation in this class," he announced silkily, but his voice made my spine crawl, as though someone was drawing on a blackboard with their nails.

On the other hand, I was fine with no wands. We had yet to receive ours from Professor Dumbledore and I didn't really feel like explaining none of us had one, because that would blow our cover for sure. How could we claim to be American wizards without wands?

"Mr Jackson? Mr Jackson, do I have to subtract ten points from Gryffindor on your first day?"

I came around quite suddenly, realising the class was staring at me. I'd been asked a question, and they were expecting an answer. Snape sighed.

"This is highly important to your upcoming O.W.L.S exams, Mr Jackson, it would do you good to listen. Ten points from Gryffindor."

I frowned. He had no right to take away points from my adopted house. Snape caught my disgruntled look and scowled at me.

"It would be better for your house if you didn't disrespect a teacher, Jackson. Another ten points from Gryffindor."

I crossed my arms and glared.

"Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Snake," I said, laying on the sarcasm. "But I can't read the board. I'm dyslexic. So you can ask me anything you want and I still won't know the answer. If I were you, I wouldn't bother."

The greasy man stiffened and his face went a bit red as I finished. He glared at me so hard it made other students wince, but all I could think of was how much his face reminded me of Polybotes.

"Professor Snape," he hissed, and a group of Gryffindor's at the front of the room cowered behind their tables as he swept towards me. "Were you raised in a cave, boy?"

I bristled and stood up. I glared at him, and a slight look of hesitation crossed the Professor's face. The rest of the students looked away and one of the other Gryffindor's – Neville Longbottom, I think – hid behind his Potions book. I caught Harry's gobsmacked expression from beside me, but Ron seemed to be following Neville's path, and was pretending to be fascinated in page 394 of his book. Hermione's eyebrows were lost in her hair, they were so high.

"No," I growled, my face heating up in anger. "But I have been in one. And the occupants were definitely better looking than you."

Ugh, I just complimented Clarisse. She was said occupant in Polyphemus' cave, and privately I thought she was still uglier than Snape, but that would have ruined my comeback, so I kept that thought to myself.

Snape's face was beet-red by now, and he spat out his next words.

"Detention, Jackson!"

I scowled harder.

"For a week!"

Then he grabbed my shoulders and forced me back into my chair. I sat down, vowing I would make Snape's life miserable. The lesson continued in silence, but I didn't miss the way Malfoy was grinning. By the end, I was ready to smash a couple of buildings or five. Snape then looked up as he all stacked our things to leave.

"Do try to wear the uniform next time, Mr di Angelo."

Snape then left the room as we all filed out, and Nico scowled disapprovingly as he ran his hands over his black jeans.

**So there you have it. Potions with Snape. Things are going to start getting interesting, and it all boils down to the end of their first week at Hogwarts. Stay tuned, the action is coming!**

**By the way, I just want to acknowledge everyone who's read this and reviewed and stuck with me as I continue to attempt making this piece of mind-fluff bearable. You're all awesome and I love every one of you. **

**And a special thank you to imnotgoodwithusernames1234, who I talk to heaps and has inspired – even if she doesn't know it – a fair bit of the humour here. I would probably consider her one of my closest friends for fanfiction. This is a reply to the beautiful message she wrote to me in her crossover, and I hope she likes this one. A fellow fangirl through-and-through. *saluting* **

**Jasmine Out!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**PERCY**_

Divination was worse than I expected. Harry had warned me Trelawney was probably going to start shaking and screaming and prophesising my death.

It was a lot more unnerving than that.

We'd all filed into the class room and sat down near eat other on the plushy-bags scattered around the room. The lesson had gone for five minutes before the teacher arrived.

"Here it comes," Harry muttered to me and I poked his cheek in retaliation.

"It's not going to be the first time," I replied.

"Too right," Leo whispered from beside me. "How many prophecies you been in now?"

I counted on my fingers before giving up.

"I don't know, man, but a lot."

Leo rolled his eyes and leant back, watching as our teacher turned away from her tea-leaf tray. Her bug eyes stared at us for a moment, before she settled her eyes on me. And shrieked.

The tray fell and shattered and students started screaming. I leant back and waited. A shaking finger was pointed at me.

"You're… you're…" She stuttered.

"Alive. I know, shocker!" I replied. The students had gone deathly silent. Trelawney gulped. She settled her gaze on Hazel next, and actually cowered. Then her eyes rested on Jason. They rolled back in her head and Trelawney crumpled to the ground. Ron yawned.

"That was eventful," he muttered. Hermione wasn't there to hit him this time though. On the ground, Trelawney started twitching.

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call… The son of Neptune shall drown… Go west to face the god who has turned… shall reach sixteen against all odds…"_

We all froze.

They were lines from prophecies. The Prophecy of Seven. The Son of Neptune one. My first quest. The Great Prophecy.

Why did a teacher at a school for witches and wizards know these?

Suddenly Trelawney's hand scrabbled on the carpet like a dying animal. Students coiled away as she raised her head and stared straight at me.

Then she promptly passed out.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Well, you don't need to worry about Trelawney being a fraud anymore," Annabeth told Hermione at lunch. We were all sitting there, thinking about the Divination lesson. Jason agreed readily.

"How did she know that?" He asked me. I held up my hands in surrender.

"I wouldn't have a clue, Grace," I replied heatedly. "I can't read minds!"

That's basically how our lunch went, discussing in hushed whispers what happened in Divination.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The Slytherin's were already in the History of Magic classroom by the time the Gryffindor's arrived. They sneered at us as we sat down with Nico and Thalia, who'd saved us all seats. Harry and Ron started talking about the teacher.

"He's is so _boring!_" Ron exclaimed. "I swear, I sleep more in this class than in my own bed."

"That's not what we should really warn you about though," Harry said. Ron nodded agreement.

"He's a ghost," they said together. I raised an eyebrow, before looking at Nico.

"Either your dad's security is seriously lax or…"

Nico glared at me.

"There are loads of ghosts here," he said. "They're all wizard or witch souls who've found some way to make themselves ghosts instead of facing themselves in death. My father keeps complaining they make a pile of papers each year because they refuse to move and Hecate won't allow it."

Harry and Ron had to close their mouths before Hermione snapped her fingers in their faces.

"God of Death, Ronald. Honestly, don't you two read? Or listen, for that matter?"

Just then, the blackboard shivered and a pale form glided through it. The see-through body floated down to the desk chair and grabbed the register. He went through it and we all called out when our names were said. Suddenly, the ghost froze. His eyes were glued to the sheet of parchment before they slowly rose and fixed on Nico. If ghosts could get paler, this one did.

"M-Master Nico!" It stuttered. The class went quiet and turned around to stare at Nico. He leaned back in his seat and gazed thoughtfully at the dead teacher.

"Binns," Nico greeted. Binns tried to smile ruefully, but he looked terrified.

"H-How's your father?" The ghost asked nervously. Nico cocked his head.

"Currently ranting about the amount of paperwork you're costing him," he replied icily. Binns swallowed in terror, completely ignoring the gaping mouths of the rest of the class. I simply smirked, waiting for the bomb to drop.

"If you'd be so kind," Nico started. "I'd like a word with you. Alone."

Binns' lip quivered.

"C-C-Class dismissed!" He screamed. Everyone was stock-still for a moment before they all rushed out the door. Weird lessons were something every student knew to get away from.

All us demigods followed more slowly as Nico stacked his things then went up to the teacher's desk. He started murmuring to the ghost and Binns rotated between nodding hysterically and shaking his head pleadingly. I closed the door, grinning. Everyone else was smiling like doofus's, except Hermione. I clapped her on the shoulder as we headed for Gryffindor tower to kill time until the last class.

"Cheer up, Hermione!" I said. "History of Magic is boring!"

"You've never been in one of the classes," she reason, though a faint red tinge was covering his cheeks. I shrugged.

"Meh. Ron and Harry say they're boring. I'm inclined to believe them."

Hermione shook her head.

"Of course they did," she muttered and I hugged her shoulders.

"Just relax, girl!" I said, imitating a fashionista. Behind me, Thalia snorted. I aimed a kick back and it hit only air. Hermione sighed.

"Just this once," he agreed and I cheered.

"Besides," I added, dodging Thalia's fist. "Only Frank would have been able to concentrate or read anything. Being half-bloods make us ADHD and dyslexic. You are doing us a favour, Hermione, by letting it go."

Next to Thalia, Leo suddenly started singing. Piper groaned and Jason cuffed the son of Hephaestus over the head. Annabeth made an animalistic noise.

"Gods, I _knew _this would happened! I _told _you it was a mistake to let Leo watch Frozen!"

"_Let it go!"_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Making a detour to the hospital wing for some bandages, and after wrapping up Leo's head where Thalia had hit it against a wall, we all entered Gryffindor tower.

Nico still hadn't caught up with us yet, but we didn't worry. He could take care of himself.

What did worry us though, was the sudden heated argument blossoming in the common room.

"Maybe you should read The Prophet then like your stupid mother it'll tell you everything you need to know!"

"Don't you _dare _insult my mother like that!"

"_Harry?" _Hermione gasped, and ran into the room. We all followed.

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar!" Harry shouted, looking ready to punch someone. That someone would be the brown-haired Irish boy in front of him. I walked up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"What's going on here?" Ron asked from next to me. The Irish boy gestured angrily.

"He's mad is what's going on! You really believe all that rubbish he's saying about You-Know-Who?"

Ron scowled.

"Yeah," he said. "I do." He looked around.

"Anyone else got a problem with Harry?"

The common room went silent. Harry stormed up stairs and Ron followed, leaving me to look around.

"Um, what's actually happening?" I asked. No one said anything.

"Anyone feel like answering his question?" Thalia eventually said into the silence. Glares suddenly erupted from around the room and a few students stood up, anger clear on their faces.

"Not while there's Slytherin spies here!" One of them shouted, moving forward.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Why're you even here?"

"Do you want to go cry to your mummy?"

Through the bombardment of cruel words, I saw Thalia get redder and redder and smelled ozone, and knew she was going to fry someone.

"Back off!" I yelled, and the words stopped suddenly. I pushed through the crowd to the daughter of Zeus.

"What the hell?!" I shouted at the Gryffindor's. No one looked ashamed. In fact, fists curled and cracking noises were made.

_They're riled up from Harry's argument. _I thought, spotting the Irish boy in the group. Suddenly, the hand resting on Thalia's shoulder burned and pain flew through it. I jerked it off and held it to me, watching my skin turn red. A crackling sound came from Thalia and I dived out of the way just in time.

The white flash of a lightning bolt seared through the room. The smell of burning hair and screams came next as I peeked out from behind the couch I'd used as cover. Checking all my friends were okay – Piper had a major hair problem now, but otherwise fine – I looked around for the burning I could smell.

Standing in the middle of the common room was the Irish boy from before. His face was covered in soot, his hair in end, and his clothes were filled with burning holes. He looked shocked. He was shocked. Literarily.

Thalia stalked up to him, her face twisted in a scowl. The other Gryffindor's cowered where they'd been thrown by the lightning.

"You're lucky it was low voltage," Thalia hissed, before stomping up the staircase, taking her crackling power with her.

**Some bullying! Even the Gryffindor's aren't angels. This was necessary, though. **

**I feel this story is moving waaay to slow, and I'll end up with like, fifty chapters or something. I'm going to try and compress it more. **

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Important authors note at the end. Please read it. **

**_MALFOY_**

I pressed up against the History of Magic classroom, desperate to get some form of dirt on di Angelo. The little swine had humiliated me at breakfast this morning, saying in front of everyone that a large portion of my family had actually been muggles. _Muggles! _I makes me cringe to think about those dirty-blooded things in my family manor. And then the creepy freak had just stood up and walked out, followed by that other girl, Thalia. I shivered involuntarily. Thalia. I need something on her too, something to humiliate her with because of how she beat me up.

Forcing my ear flat against the wood, the conversation between Professor Binns and di Angelo drifted so I could hear it.

"…truly sorry, Master Nico," Binns was stuttering. I frowned. Master Nico?

"Be that as it may, Binns, but my father has indeed began to argue with Hecate about you and your fellow ghosts not moving on to his realm."

What?

"Lady Hecate w-wishes us to remain here!" Binns cried, before he cut himself off. Nico's voice was suddenly very dangerous.

"I know that, Mr Binns," he said softly, but beside me Crabbe and Goyle shivered. There was something in di Angelo's voice…

"…but while Hades cannot enter the castle himself, I am here. I am the first child of his to come to Hogwarts and have been given an ideal opportunity to make sure that the souls here are sent to him accordingly. It shan't happen until the end of the year though, so you may continue teaching until then. But don't expect any of _us _to turn up to your boring lessons. The facts are wrong, and frankly so are you. Goodbye, Professor Binns."

Footsteps started across the floor inside and I shoved Crabbe sideways so I could get into position. I smirked. Finally, I was getting somewhere.

I had never known anyone to be able to scare the ghosts. But di Angelo's father – Hades? – was obviously a very dark, powerful wizard. And the old fool had practically handed his son to me! I could get the brat arrested, possibly throw him in Azkaban even, if his father was as notorious as he sounded. That'll teach the little bastard to insult _my _family.

The door opened.

Nico walked out, rubbing his temples, his eyes closed. He stopped as the door swung shut behind him. I stayed leaning against the wall, hidden by the shadows. Crabbe and Goyle were almost invisible behind two suits of armour. Nico sighed, exasperated.

"If you're going to set up an ambush, Draco," he said suddenly. "I'd suggest not putting yourself and your lackeys in such obvious places."

My face contorted in brief shock. He can't possibly have seen us! Mother always said I was the best at everything concerning spying! He must have been bluffing. I stayed where I was.

Di Angelo sighed again and started walking away down the corridor.

"Fine, stay there and pretend you're not completely obvious to me."

I made a guttural noise and heaved myself out of my hiding place. Crabbe and Goyle did the same. I pointed after Nico's dawdling figure, only ten meters ahead of us.

"Get him," I told them, and Crabbe and Goyle took off. I smirked as they ran. Di Angelo didn't even turn around.

Just when Goyle's hand was about to close around the other boys throat though, Nico moved. He was so fast, I actually stopped pulling out my wand for a moment in surprise. Goyle barrelled forward and di Angelo stuck out his foot. Falling for the schoolboy trick, Goyle tripped and sprawled onto the ground. Crabbe lunged after the black-haired boy, but Nico once again showed his speed and flipped the thick-set Slytherin over his shoulder. Crabbe hit the ground, winded. Then di Angelo turned to me. A smirk was on his face.

"That was really pathetic," he said. "Even for you."

He turned, and started walking away. I felt a red rush to my cheeks and hurled myself after him, gladly stepping on my two fellows who were lying on the floor.

"I know what you are!" I yelled, and Nico stopped. I slowed down, a triumphant grin on my face as di Angelo looked over his shoulder. "And you'll be in Azkaban before the end of the week."

I've used the Azkaban threat before, and it's sent people running. Pale faced and terrified, they didn't cross my path again. I expected this from Nico, and silently thanked Professor Snape for teaching me how to extract and re-watch memories. My Slytherin friends would love to see di Angelo in a sobbing mess.

What happened though, I didn't expect.

He laughed.

Suddenly bent double, Nico was clutching his stomach and cackling like a madman, his eyes squeezed shut and his lips twitched up in a grin. His laughter wasn't comforting or humorous though. It was totally evil and strange, as though he was- _no. _

He was… laughing _at me. _

A pure fury engulfed my mind and before I knew it my wand was out and I was shooting spells at him for all I was worth. The first volley missed, and by now Nico had straightened up and was looking at me almost curiously. Another storm of rage rolled into my stomach and I shot out a spell Professor Snape had used in our Third Year against the vile werewolf DADA teacher. Di Angelo stood like a soldier as it flew at him. I watched in triumph as little snake-like cords twisted around and wrapped around his wrists and ankles, coiling over his mouth and shoulders. He stood like that as Goyle and Crabbe slowly got to their feet. I swaggered forward, grinning at the emotionless look on Nico's face.

I was too far away to see the crinkle in the corner of his eyes though.

Suddenly he started tipping backwards. His own shadow moved behind him, as if to catch him. His head was now inches from the ground and I only thought he was making it a whole lot easier for us if he knocked himself out when suddenly he just wasn't there.

Gone.

Di Angelo had simply disappeared into thin air. Though, his shadow remained, and it was moving its hands and _mocking us. _

My jaw went slack as I stared at the spot Nico had been. This was supposed to be _my _moment! _My _triumph! He'd made fun of me and he had to pay! But he was gone.

"_You can't Apparate inside Hogwarts," _I remembered Dumbledore saying. But if he didn't Apparate, how did di Angelo vanish?

"I think you get more and more pathetic every time we meet."

I jumped at the voice. It came from the ceiling! I looked up and saw a dark, almost storm-cloud like shadow hovering from the ornate roof. It was Nico's voice that'd come out of it.

"You should just stop trying, Draco. Keep at least a little of your dignity."

Then the shadow disappeared. A presence from behind me made me look around and I saw – to my obviously well-hidden terror – Nico, free of snake-cords, walking out of the darkness. _Out of the shadows. _

I single word flew through my mind as I ran away from that corridor.

_Umbrakenisis. _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The pink room of the newest DADA teacher was decorated in china plates depicting a variety of cats playing. I sat at in the chair in front of the desk, where Professor Umbridge was stirring pink tea in a delicate cup.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy?" She asked. I took a breath, thinking of di Angelo. He was going to pay.

"Nico di Angelo is a dark wizard," I told her. "He used Umbrakenisis on me."

**People, I cannot even express my apologies on how late this is. I am so sorry. I was going to update last night, but we had our opening season soccer game and my head was the unfortunate receiver of two very painful fast-ball kicks, the second one actually making me black out. As you can imagine, the keyboard looked kind of wonky and moved a lot more than it should after that so I gave up and went to sleep. **

**Also, something very saddening has begun: the assessment block of school. This is what's leading to this announcement: **

**I am putting Brace Yourself, Hogwarts – The Demigods are Here on _temporary hiatus. _I really need to study and since it's senior school, that need is greater than ever. It's only for maximum three weeks, and I really don't want to do this, but I have to. I've already hiatused my other Percy Jackson story. But DON'T WORRY. They WILL NOT be abandoned. They WILL NOT be forgotten. And sorry to anyone who was thinking about it, but neither are up for adoption. **

**And sorry about the overall filler-y-ness about this chapter. I kind of needed to establish that enemy relationship and this happened. It's a terrible thing to leave the story on for a while, but I has to happen. **

**Thanks for reading people! And thanks for reading the rant here. Please review and it'll make me more determined to study harder and breeze through assessment and you never know: if I get a lot of reviews or something, I might want to work my butt off to get a chapter to you early. It'll take a bit of determination, but feeling appreciated helps that a lot. **

**Thank you all again!**

**Jasmine Out! (for now)**


End file.
